Serena Snape and the Forest of Dreams
by Redbells
Summary: A transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic heads to Hogwarts for school. Her name is Serena Snape and her uncle, Severus Snape, takes her under his wing as she befriends the famous trio and discovers a mysterious forest and a shocking truth.
1. Chapter 1

⌠Uncle Severus? What▓s Hogwarts like?■ she asked, looking up at him with bright, questioning green eyes. A girl of five foot four with long flowing black hair sat across from her uncle, Severus Snape, as they road towards the train station on the Hogwart's Express. She had been waiting for this trip for a long time.

⌠Now that▓s a hard question,■ Severus said as he read an old book on ancient Potions. Serena had heard her uncle tell her many stories about the students at Hogwarts. The things he said were anything but positive. He mostly talked about how the Gryffindor▓s were nothing but lazy troublemakers. The one story that stuck out in her mind most plainly was when the famous wizard Harry Potter and his friends managed to sneak the Azkaban escapee Sirius Black from Hogwarts.

⌠They denied it, but I know it was them,■ he had said. She wondered about the truth behind that story.

⌠You won▓t go easy on me in Potion▓s will you?■ Serena was already excited about potions. She always made top marks in the class at her old school.

Unfortunately the Beauxbatons School in France didn▓t have the classes she wanted to take, so she decided to transfer to Hogwarts and finish her school there. She wasn▓t too terribly bothered by switching schools, she didn▓t have many friends there. She mainly enjoyed spending her time alone and reading.

⌠Of course not, Serena. I▓m sure you▓ll do well,■ her uncle said sighing, still staring down at the book he was reading.

Serena looked out the train window and sighed. They would be arriving in London soon, and she would get to buy her supplies that she needed for school. She wanted to learn all about potions straight from her Uncle Severus.

Serena thought of what her mother had said before she left for London that morning.

⌠I can▓t believe you▓re going to be on your own soon, Serena. Write to me!■ Her father had also said a few words.

⌠Don▓t give your uncle too much trouble,■ he always tried to keep her in line. She loved her parents, but she sometimes wished she was somewhere else, other than stuck in a muggle environment during the summer.

Serena had visited her uncle with her family occasionally, but he didn▓t really seem to like company. He seemed so angry and distant with the world. He reminded her a lot of herself at times.  
Serena was tempted to try and start another conversation with her Uncle, but the fierce look in his eyes made her stop. She didn▓t know much about him and felt a special connection to him, even if he was a little moody at times. Instead she got her things ready as the conductor announced their arrival at the station.  
The train came to a slow halt and Serena was ready to go.

⌠Here▓s your list, I▓ll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30.■ Severus handed her a list of supplies.

⌠Now do you have the money your father gave you?■ he asked.

⌠Yes, Uncle.■ She started off the train and her uncle followed.  
They entered the Leaky Cauldron, and it was already bustling with wizards and witches.

⌠Don▓t be late, I don▓t have time to go looking for you,■ he scowled, his eyes scanning the crowd in the pub. She nodded and headed over towards the back where her uncle had told her that morning to go to get to Diagon Alley. She tapped her wand against a brick and suddenly they began to shuffle and move. She stepped out into the crowd of people and smiled. She was glad to be back into her own world. Living in the muggle world was a bit irritating at times, considering how oblivious they were to everything around them. She looked down at her list and headed for the first store she▓d seen.

She entered the cauldron store and stood in awe. Her parents had given her extra money so she could get a good cauldron.

⌠Can I help you?■ a voice said from behind a rather large cauldron.

⌠I need a cauldron, pewter, size 5,■ she said, beaming at all the beautiful cauldrons.

⌠Would you like a collapsible one? We▓re running a special,■ he asked.

⌠Yes,■ she always wanted a cauldron she could fold up and carry it anywhere she wanted. The man handed her the cauldron and she handed him a handful of galleons.

⌠Thank ye,■ he smiled and Serena headed towards the potion shop.

Apothecary was in gold letters about the door and Serena walked in, looking at all the different bottles and flasks. After gathering the ingredients she needed for her class, and a few extra just in case, she paid for them and headed over to get her schoolbooks.  
Now loaded up with a tower of books, including the ▒Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6,▓ and ▒Advanced Potions▓, she decided to finally go into Madame Malkin▓s Robes for All Occasions for school robes.

She entered the store and it was filled with mostly first years. She looked around and found some students her age and went over to ask where she could find the robes she needed.

⌠Excuse me, could you help me?■ she asked, breaking the conversation between the two boys.

⌠What sort of accent is that? You aren▓t from here are you,■ the larger of the two said as he stuffed a small cake into his gapping mouth.

⌠No, I transferred from the school in France,■ She said.

⌠Well, just because you came from there, don▓t think it makes you better than us,■ the blonde boy said. Serena rolled her eyes.

⌠Hey, Draco, who does she look like to you?■ the other asked the blonde.

⌠She kind of looks like Snape,■ he looked at her curiously.

⌠My last name is Snape,■ she said. Their eyes widened.

⌠You┘you▓re related to Snape?■ Draco asked.

⌠Yes, he▓s my uncle,■ she replied.

⌠Guess your not teacher▓s pet anymore, eh?■ the fat one laughed. Draco slapped him on the back of his head.

⌠Shut it, Goyle!■ Serena interrupted their feud,

⌠Um, can you please tell me where to find school robes?■

⌠Look around!■ Draco smirked.

⌠Apparently the French are daft,■ he laughed and walked away with his friend close behind. Serena rolled her eyes and muttered ⌠idiots■ looking for some robes that would fit her. She hoped no one else around here was that rude and ignorant. She was glad she could speak English well. It would have been terrible to show up in London without it.

She finally finished up her shopping and noticed she had some money left over. She glanced over at the clock and it said it was 6:00.

⌠I▓ll head back, I suppose, and maybe snack on something,■ she thought to herself. Maybe she could even get a head start on her Potions. She only wished she could make some new friends soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Serena sat down at an empty table in the parlor of the Leaky Cauldron and pulled out her new book of advanced potions. She was in the middle of reading an invisibility potion when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, but what are you reading? Serena turned and saw a girl with curly brown hair. Serena lifted the book to reveal the cover and replied, 'Advanced Potions'. The girl's eyes widened with curiosity as she sat down at the table.

My name▓s Hermione Granger, you must be the new exchange student I've heard about,

"Heard about? What do you mean?"

⌠Well, A friend of ours works at Hogwarts and he told us about a new student in our year from France, he wasn▓t kidding,■

⌠Oh, well, my name is Serena,■

"Pleasure, would you like to come sit with us? I could use someone to talk to about school work,■ she said pointing over to a booth with two boys, one with red hair, and the other with black hair and glasses.

"Sure,■ Serena smiled and gathered her book and her belongings and followed Hermione.

"Hey you two, this is Serena. Serena, this is Ron and Harry,■ Ron, the red head, put down his chocolate frog card and nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, has Hermione tortured you with her talk of school subjects yet?■ he grinned. Hermione turned and glared at him.

"She▓s the exchange student, and she should know about the school.■ Ron interrupted Hermione▓s speech,

"Really! Can you speak any French to us?■ Serena laughed.

"What would you like me to say?" Ron thought for a moment.

⌠How do you say┘Hermione studies too much?■ he said finally.

⌠Hermione aime etudier,■ Ron laughed and Serena leaned over and whispered to Hermione.

⌠I actually said, ▒Hermione likes to study,▓■ she smiled and sat down beside Harry, who seemed quiet. Serena sat beside Ron and almost immediately Hermione started talking about school.

⌠So, Serena, you haven▓t been sorted yet have you?■ she asked.

⌠No, they said they would sort me when I got to Hogwarts,■ she said.

⌠That would be embarrassing, being sorted with all the first years,■ Ron muttered.

⌠Not really, I don▓t embarrass easy,■ she smiled.

They sat there talking for a while, and she learned a lot about her new friends. She learned that Ron had a younger sister, and 5 older brothers, one of which he doesn▓t claim. Serena asked him why but he said it was a long story. Harry and Hermione are the only children in their family.

⌠Are your parents here too?■ she asked the three of them.

⌠My parents are over at Gringotts, trying to figure out how much money we▓ve got.■ Ron looked down and sighed. Serena had also learned of Ron▓s financial situation.

⌠My parents are over there,■ Hermione said pointing over at the table by the door. Hermione▓s parents were Muggles, but Serena held nothing against her. She looked over at Harry expecting him to answer, but he didn▓t.

⌠My parents are in France,■ she said quickly. .

⌠Then are you here by yourself?■ Harry said. She smiled slightly at the fact that he was trying to talk to her.

⌠No, I▓m here with my uncle,■ she then remembered that she was supposed to meet him here at 6:00. She looked over at the front door and sure enough, in walked her uncle.

⌠Wonder what Snape▓s doing here, he never goes into town unless he has to,■ Harry said.

⌠Don▓t know, he looks like he▓s looking for something though,■ Ron said.

Serena recalled the look on Draco▓s face when he found out she was related to their Potion▓s teacher.

⌠Um, it was nice meeting you all! I have to be going now,■ Serena stood up and grabbed her things.

⌠Oh, nice meeting you as well, look for us tomorrow at the King▓s Cross station, okay?■ Hermione said.

⌠All right, goodbye!■ Serena turned and headed towards her uncle. He spotted her and nodded, heading towards the stairs. She followed him and then dropped her stuff in the room she was staying in.

⌠Well, looks like you▓ve finished your supply list,■ Severus said.

⌠Yes, I got this too,■ she held up her book of Advanced Potions.

⌠Impressive. Let▓s hope you can handle my class, Serena.■ She smiled.

⌠I▓m sure I can.■

⌠I▓ll be next door if you need anything,■ he turned and shut the door behind him.

Serena collapsed in a heap on the bed with her new book and started to read about the history of potions. At around 8:30 she had almost dozed off when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door to find her uncle.

⌠Serena, I▓ve been told that I have to get to the school early tomorrow, so you will need to go without me to Hogwarts. I▓ve told one of my students to go with you to the station tomorrow morning, his name is Draco Malfoy,■ he said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Now, Serena, you can handle yourself, I know, but I just don't want you traveling alone. You will need to meet him in the parlor at eight in the morning,■ he said.

⌠Okay, uncle, but where do I go once I get to Hogwarts?■ she asked.

⌠Wait outside the Great Hall until you are called, you▓ll know how to get there, everyone goes there once they have arrived,■ her uncle sighed,

⌠It▓s late, get ready for bed soon,■ he said.

⌠Goodnight, Uncle,■ she smiled.

Severus stood there for a moment then replied,  
⌠Goodnight, Serena,■ and shut the door. Serena smiled sympathetically.

She knew that her uncle had some joy inside of him somewhere in his heart, but he was too ashamed and afraid to show it. Maybe even that horrible Draco had a soul.

She pulled back the blankets and curled up and blew out the candle that was beside her bed. She instantly fell asleep, dreaming of the days to come at Hogwarts.  
Serena awoke slowly the next day and heard voices from down the hall of students getting ready. She rolled out of bed and got dressed in her new robes. She picked up her trunk full of things and headed downstairs to meet up with Draco. He was standing down by the door with his belongings and looking around. He then spotted Serena and scowled.

⌠Don▓t look so disappointed,■ she said. He just turned and headed out the door.

She followed him outside and found a tall woman who looked like Draco standing next to a carriage pulled by two black horses.

⌠Well, isn▓t this Miss Snape, the Professor▓s niece?■ she asked looking down at her.

⌠Yes, mother, Professor Snape asked me to give her a ride, so I did. Maybe I can get a head start in potions now,■ Draco smirked, as the driver put their things in the back.

⌠Nice thinking,■ Draco▓s mother rolled his eyes and got into the carriage. Draco got in, and then Serena followed. She sat opposite Draco and his mother, which made it seem like they were observing her.

⌠My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and you apparently already know my son, so I won▓t bother with more introductions,■ he said.

⌠I▓m Serena,■ she muttered loud enough for her to hear. She didn▓t like being in the carriage at all, especially with two Malfoys staring her down the whole way to King▓s Cross station.  
Serena sighed with relief when they arrived and quickly got her things.

⌠This way,■ Draco murmured as they walked past a large group of muggles.

⌠This is the muggle train, why are we here?■ she asked.

⌠Yes, we have to get to Platform 9 ╬, you▓ll see,■ he said. She almost laughed and looked up at platform nine and, and then at ten. She was about to ask about it, but Draco had already walked into the wall between the two platforms. She immediately got the point and disappeared into the barrier as well. She turned and saw the Hogwarts Express right before her eyes.  
Draco had already met up with his friends, so Serena looked around for Hermione. She spotted a large family, all with red hair, and immediately saw Ron. She pushed her trolley over so they could load her things and went to greet him.

⌠Ron!■ she called over to him. He turned and waved her over.

⌠I see you▓ve made it here okay,■ he said.

⌠Yes, it was a terrible time getting here though,■ she sighed thinking of Draco▓s mother and her cold stare. Serena▓s black curly hair was down and now frizzy from the slight humidity in the air.

⌠Oh, is this the exchange student you told us about from Beaxbatons?■ the older woman said.

⌠Oui, it▓s nice to meet you,■ Serena smiled up at her, and assumed she was Ron▓s mother.

⌠Oh and so kind too, she can speak English so well,■ she laughed.

⌠Now you four, get on the train before it leaves,■ the father was talking to the four redheads, one of which was Ron. The other was a girl, who she assumed to be his younger sister, and two tall twin boys.

⌠Sure thing, Pop, ▒tis our last year anyway,■ one said.

⌠You two should never have left like you did last year, now you have to do it all over again!■ their mother said.

⌠At least we can try out our new tricks on the new first years,■ the other said.

⌠Now, you two behave,■ the mother said as they boarded the train.

⌠Come on, Serena, We▓ve got to find Harry and Hermione,■ Ron said, after waving goodbye to his parents.

Serena followed Ron towards the back of the train.

⌠We usually sit in here,■ he opened up a compartment door, but it wasn▓t Harry or Hermione. It was Draco and his friends.

⌠Well look who it is! The weasel and the frenchie,■ Draco said. The two that were with him laughed, one of which was Goyle, and the other was just as pudgy and stuffing his face with a crumpet.

⌠Do you laugh at his remarks because they▓re funny? Or because you don▓t have brains of your own?■ Serena commented. Now it was Ron▓s turn to laugh.

⌠That was good,■

Serena slammed the door before they could answer her back.

⌠I take it they▓re rude to you too,■ she said.

⌠Yea, but I▓ve had a few good come backs,■ he smiled proudly.

They came to the next compartment and Serena opened it. They found Harry and Hermione.

⌠Hello you two! We were looking for you,■ Ron said coming in and sitting beside Hermione. Serena sat down beside Harry, and they talked for a while. Ron told them about their run in with Draco.

⌠You should have seen the look on Malfoy▓s face!■ Ron laughed. Soon a trolley with candy on it came by.  
⌠Would you like anything off the trolley, dears?■ the small witch asked.

⌠Chocolate Frog for me, thanks,■ Harry said. She handed one to him.

⌠Anything else?■ she asked. No one answered, and then suddenly Harry said,

⌠I▓ll have three more I suppose.■ She handed him three more then smiled and shut the door and kept moving.

⌠Here you all, take it, I know you must be hungry,■ he said.

⌠Thanks loads Harry,■ Ron said opening the box.

⌠I don▓t see how you haven▓t run out of money yet,■ Hermione laughed taking her share.

⌠Thanks,■ she smiled.

⌠Here, Serena,■ Harry said.

⌠Thanks, but I▓m allergic,■ she sighed.

⌠Allergic to chocolate! How can you stand it!■ Ron said in surprise.

⌠Sorry you had to waste you money, Harry,■ Serena said.

⌠Don▓t worry, Ron▓ll eat it,■ Harry smiled, tossing him the chocolate frog. Suddenly the doors opened.

⌠Ron, can we stay in here, since there▓s no room any place else?■ his sister was standing there with a rather frightened looking boy. He was looking at Serena.

⌠Sure, but don▓t bother me,■ Ron sighed. The two sat down on the other side of Hermione.

⌠Oh, Serena, this is my sister, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom,■ he said.

⌠Pleased to meet you,■ Serena said.

⌠Wow, you speak pretty good English for an exchange student. Better than that Fleur girl back two years ago,■ Ginny said.

⌠She got on my nerves,■ Hermione said.

⌠Yes, I do believe she was a bad speaker when it came to English, I tried talking to her in English but her accent was so strong I couldn▓t understand much,■ Serena said.

⌠Your accent isn▓t that heavy,■ Harry said.

⌠That▓s because I▓ve been speaking English for a while now, almost three years,■ she said.

⌠That▓s impressive,■ Hermione said.

⌠Thanks,■ she smiled.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts the party of six broke into different conversations. Serena looked out the window, listing to everyone talk about school.

⌠I can▓t wait to go into Hogsmede again,■ she heard Ginny say. Serena was too focused on the scenery to ask about Hogsmede. She knew it was a village close to Hogwarts, and the students got to visit it every once in a while. She wondered if Hogwarts would be better than her old school. It was so far, considering the friends she had already made.


	3. Chapter 3

"Firs' years over here!" a booming voice said as Serena got down off the train.

"There's Hagrid, I hope we'll be able to see him soon," Harry said.

"I wonder if he is teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year," Hermione said.

They stopped behind a line of carriages pulling what seemed like invisible horses.

"Those things are weird, and they're so creepy," Harry murmured.

"What things?" Serena asked. Before he could answer they were rushed into a carriage.

"Two more coming!" a voice said outside the carriage.

"Hey now, isn't this unusual. Four Weasley's in the same carriage." The two twin brothers of Ron had gotten into the carriage.

"Hey George, look, it's the exchange student Ron told us about," one of them said.

"Really! Say something in French!" the other said.

"Fred…" Ginny muttered. The carriage started moving and at once George and Fred started passing out candy.

"I wouldn't eat that," Ron whispered to Serena. Neville apparently wasn't listening and his face had started to turn blue.

"What did you use in that!" Ginny yelled.

"It's our new product," Fred held up a piece of the candy. It was a small blue ball.

"We call it, 'Blue Face Gummies', they turn your face blue," George smiled.

"How long does it last?" Neville said.

"About an hour," Fred said looking at his twin. Serena tucked the candy into her pocket.

"Great, he'll be eating at the feast with a blue face," Ginny sighed.

They arrived at the doors and got out of the carriage.

"Are they giving you an entrance?" Ron joked.

"Yes, and I'd much rather just be sorted and be done with it," she said. Her friends said goodbye and Serena waited outside the doors to the Great Hall. She watched as everyone went inside. She waited a few moments later and the first years arrived. Behind them was Hagrid, the man that looked like a giant.

"You'll be sorted before the firs' years," he said, having her step into the Great Hall.

A tall old wizard with a long white beard and hair stood. She recognized him immediately as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Before we begin the sorting of our first years, I have a special sorting for our new student from the Beaxbatons Academy of Magic. Miss Serena Snape, will you please come up here,"

as soon as Dumbledore finished her last name, several gasps echoed in the Great Hall. She started walking between two large tables. To her left sat her new friends, but their eyes were wide and they were whispering to each other. She sighed and realized she probably didn't have friends anymore, not after knowing her last name. Why did they despise her uncle so much?

She reached the front and sat down on a stool, and a professor set a hat on her head. The hat began to move and speak inside her head, and Serena jumped.

"Hmmm…many secrets and wonder, yet great courage and strength dwell within…" the hat was silent, then suddenly cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table containing Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others stood and clapped loudly. She got down from the table and hurried over to greet her friends.

"Serena! You're related to Snape? Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry asked after everyone quieted down. They then began to sort the first years and Serena answered his question.

"Well, I told Draco and his friends, and they looked shocked, so I didn't think you'd be friends with me if you knew he was my uncle…" Serena sighed.

"Are you mad? Of course we would! Sure, your uncle's a little mean, and sort of creepy…and well… it's not like your anything like that!" Ron said smiling.

"Thank you all for being so kind," Serena said.

"Were just glad you weren't sorted into Slytherin, then you would have had to live with those idiots," Ron said, referring to Draco and his two buddies.

The Sorting Ceremony ended and the feast began, appearing before them. Everyone immediately began to fill their plates and stomachs with food. Serena's goblet felt heavy with drink and she drank what was in it. She smiled and ate and was surprised by the quality of the food.

The feast ended and Dumbledore said a few words about special rules and then dismissed everyone to go to bed.

"See you Harry, oh and you too Serena," Ron and Hermione stood and left.

"Where are they going?" Serena asked.

"They're prefects," he said.

"Oh," she said watching them lead the first years up to the dorms. They followed the large Gryffindor group and reached a large area with tons of moving staircases and talking pictures.

"Serena, could I speak to you for a moment?" she felt her uncle place a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," she stopped. Harry looked at him with a bit of unpleasantness in his eyes and headed up the staircase along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Tomorrow you will get your schedule, I can't believe you weren't sorted into Slytherin," he said, looking rather bothered by it.

"Don't worry, Uncle, I'll be all right, I've made some friends and they can help me out," she said.

"Friends like Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger? Oh, don't tell me you're also friends with Mr. Potter," he said.

"Potter? Harry Potter? That's who he is?" she said surprised.

"Yes, and he's a troublemaker and I suggest you stay away from him," he said.

"He's no trouble to me, Uncle," she said.

"Trust me, he's trouble, now go on to bed," he said.

"Goodnight Uncle," she said, but he had stormed off.

How could Harry be trouble?

She reached the top of the stairs and looked around.

"Now where do I go," she said rolling her eyes in slight frustration. She turned a corner and saw a portrait of a rather large woman. She began to move and looked at her.

"Password?" she asked.

"Um…" she stood and looked around, not sure where she was.

"Serena! Hold on," she turned and saw Hermione come from down the hall.

"Pia Pium," she said. The fat lady nodded and the portait swung open to reveal a hole.

"Don't forget that, it's the password. Come on," she said going in. Serena followed her into the hole and came out into a large room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Over there is the boy's dorm, and over there are the girls. You'll find your things in there," she looked tired, like she had been running around.

"Thanks," Serena said, and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms. She walked in and found all of her things next to a four-post bed beside the window. The room was filled with other beds and other girls.

"Hey, are you really Professor Snape's niece?" A girl asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I feel sorry for you," she murmured and blew out the candle beside her bed. The other candles around her began to go out until she was engulfed in darkness. She opened up her trunk and pulled out her nightclothes, dropping an amulet from a small pouch. She picked it up. It was a black opal stone and was wrapped in leather strings. She smiled and tied it around her neck.

She changed into her nightclothes and got into her bed. She lay on her side staring out the window and pulled her curly hair back and sighed, hoping that no one would bother her the next day about her infamous uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Serena! Wake up, we'll be late for breakfast!" Hermione shook Serena awake.

"All right," Serena sat up and yawned. Today she was going to have her first classes at Hogwarts. She sat up and got changed into her new robes, now embroided with the Gryffindor Lion, and followed Hermione down to the common room. Serena pulled her messy black hair into a loose bun as she listened to Ron complain.

"Come on, breakfast is almost served,"

They reached the Great Hall and sat down at the table to eat just in time. "Schedules coming through!" George said passing them down. Serena looked through the stack and found hers.

"I don't believe it," Ron muttered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't have Potions!" a smile spread across his face.

"Neither do I," Hermione said looking sadly at her schedule.

"Do you have it Harry?" Serena said anxiously.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Well, at least you'll have some company," Ron said.

"Looks like we've got Arithmancy together Hermione," Serena said.

"Oh good, now I've got a study partner," she said smiling.

They finished their breakfast and went to their first class, Transfigurations. The four of them sat in the middle of the room. Serena dropped her bag in a chair next to Hermione, and Ron sat beside Harry. They had transfigurations with the Ravenclaw's, and a black haired girl was staring over at Harry and Ron's table. Serena looked back to see if they were paying attention. They were not.

"Attention students! Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, except you of course," a witch came into the classroom with her hair in a bun. Hermione had told her earlier that her name was Professor McGonagall and Head of Gryffindor house. Serena was slightly embarrassed that she had been pointed out.

"Now, if you all will start reviewing last years lessons..."

Transfigurations went by fairly quickly and Hermione helped Serena with her studies. Transfigurations was her worst subject.

Then came Double Potions with the Slytherins down in the dungeon. Serena and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Hermione had Ancient Runes and Ron had Muggle Studies.

"Dad talked me into it," he said as he walked away. Her uncle opened the classroom door.

"Hurry or you'll be late," he said glaring at Harry. Serena didn't bother visiting with him because he looked like he'd already been having a bad morning.

Harry and Serena hurried in a sat down. Right away she noticed Draco.

"Don't expect to be teacher's pet in here," he whispered.

"Why would I take that title from you, Draco?" she smirked then turned towards Harry.

"I asked my uncle to treat me just like one of his students,"

"Are you sure you want that?" Harry asked.

"Quiet!" her uncle shouted over everyone to get them to listen to him. Serena turned in her chair to face him.

"I noticed that you've all been reviewing in your other classes, but we won't be doing that in here, if you didn't learn it last year then you shouldn't even be in here," he looked around the room, as if making sure everyone was paying close attention.

"We will be starting a new potion today. We will be making this particular one for a month, so we need to start right away. It's called the Polyjuice Potion, and it changes the physical form of one person into the form of another," her uncle began describing the ingredients when she heard Harry gasp.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked. Before Harry could answer, her uncle had slammed his hand down on their table.

"No speaking in my class!" His eyes were black and frightening, and Serena sat back in her chair. Her uncle then gave them a warning and took away ten points from Gryffindor. He then asked everyone to start their potions.

Serena sat up her cauldron and made sure all her ingredients were all accounted for. Her uncle began to circle the room, checking everyone progress.

"Malfoy, good timing on the lacewing fly," Draco grinned and her uncle started over to another table.

"I can't believe it. When I said treat me like the other students, I meant to treat me like an equal, not like dirt!" Serena said cutting up her own lacewing fly.

"Well, you might have wanted to specify. See, your uncle likes his own house and treats them better than the others," he said.

"I didn't know he was so hostile," she sighed.

"You're joking, right?" Harry said.

"No, is he always like that here?" Serena asked putting down her knife.

"Always? I bet if he could he'd curse just about anyone or anything that rubbed him the wrong way," he said. Serena looked down at her cauldron.

"Oh, no!" she threw in the contents of the lacewing fly, but it was too late. She ruined the potion by waiting to long.

"Miss Snape, I suggest you quit talking and pay attention before you get behind," her uncle said over her shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"Yes, unc…I mean professor," Serena said. She had to start all over again. Carefully emptying out her cauldron, Serena began the potion again, this time paying closer attention.

The rest of Potions went by fairly quickly and in almost complete silence. They stacked their cauldron up in another room and her uncle finally let them leave. Once they left the dungeons Serena said,

"I can't believe I got distracted! I'm going to be so behind,"

"You're starting to sound a lot like Hermione," Harry laughed.

Harry and Serena met up with Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall and Serena told them about her uncle's 'unusual' behavior.

"Hasn't your uncle ever yelled at you before?" Ron asked as they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"No, not that I can remember," Serena sighed poking at her uneaten chicken leg, remembering the look on her uncle's face when she had been caught talking in class. Serena heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Draco and his two bodyguards.

"Oh, well if it isn't the…" Serena stood up and glared at Draco. She was already bothered enough by her uncle's behavior, and dealing with him was not something she was in the mood for.

"…the what? Come on, I've heard everything! You could even call me a mudblood for all I care!" Serena turned and sat back down next to Harry and acted as if nothing had happened. Draco and his friends turned and walked away.

"You sure told him," Ron said.

"Are you really muggle-born too, Serena?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I'm not really ashamed either. My uncle doesn't particularly like the fact that his brother is a muggle though," she said.

They finished eating then went to the common room to get their books for the rest of the day. Next was History of Magic, and Serena was a little surprised to see a ghost floating about a chair in front of the room. The class was pretty boring, as expected, and went on for what seemed like hours. They were finally dismissed and headed off to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Wonder who'll be teaching this year," Ron said.

"What do you mean, this year," Serena asked.

"We haven't had the same Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since we started here, different one every time," Ron said.

"They say the jobs curse," Harry said.

"Really…" Serena too wondered who it would be, considering she would be meeting a new teacher for the first time as well. They turned a corner and walking into the classroom and sat down in the front, but their teacher was no where to be found. Serena and the others looked around, but the only one's there were the students. This class was held with the Hufflepuffs, and Serena sighed in relief knowing Draco wasn't there to bother them.

The door to the classroom opened, and everyone turned to see who their new teacher would be.

"Hope it isn't Snape," she heard a Hufflepuff whisper.

She sighed and reverted her eyes to the open classroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Dumbledore slowly entered and went to the front of the class, his purple robes sliding gently behind him. He looked at everyone from about his glasses and then sat down. The whole room was quiet and everyone waited for him to speak.

"Now, as you know, we have no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the moment, and Professor Snape has kindly offered to teach the class himself,"

a few words were murmured then he continued.

"However, I believe that in light of recent events, I should teach you all instead until another teacher can start," gasps of relief filled the room and Dumbledore started class.

They went over the basic previous materials then over the 3 unforgivable curses. Hermione said that they had learned them in year four, but that they didn't really get them down very well. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Care of Magical Creatures was next, which was to Harry and the others' delight, taught by Hagrid, and their last class before dinner was Arithmancy with Professor Vector.

"What do Ron and Harry have now?" Serena said noticing they had left.

"They've got Divination instead," Hermione said as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

The next few days were all the same, long essays, tons of reading, loads of homework, and Serena was exhausted by the time Friday rolled around. Potions was the worst of all, mainly because of Draco's smart mouth and her uncle's harsh tones whenever she would talk to Harry.

"Hey, Harry, Why is it my uncle dislikes you so much?" she asked. He said it was a long story and said he'd explain later.

October rolled around and it was time to grade the Polyjuice Potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione had told her about a time when they used the potion in their second year to weasel information out of Draco. Hermione's had gone horribly wrong and she ended up coughing up hairballs. Harry also told Serena about why he uncle hated him so much.

"Because of your father?" she said. He nodded his head.

"He shouldn't be that angry with you for that, I mean, what your father did was awful, but to hate someone for that long? It's not like you're your father or anything," at this Harry just sighed and continued eating his breakfast.

Harry and Serena sat down in Potions class and her uncle started to circle the room, grading potions. The first one to transform was a Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson. She had managed to get one of Hermione's hairs and her potion was indeed a success. She had turned into Hermione and was now mimicking her.

"Just try to ignore her," Serena said as she watched Harry's face grow red with anger. But Pansy wouldn't stop. She was now pretending to cry over a failed paper.

"Oh no! What am I going to do! My whole life is utterly pointless now!"

she sobbed.

Seeing Hermione's face and hearing Pansy's voice was somewhat disturbing.

"Shut it! You have no right to be so rude," she said.

"Sure she does, she's a Slytherin." A boy behind her called Seamus said.

"Good point," his friend agreed.

"Don't talk to me that way, Frenchie," she said.

Serena gave up and slid down in her chair, slightly irritated.

"Now everyone back in your seats! I'm not finished yet," her uncle glared at his class and they all took their seats. He then approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter, let's see if you've managed to finish your potion correctly," Harry turned the goblet to his lips and a few moments later changed into Ron.

"Well, Miss Snape, I see your potion isn't quite ready," her uncle stared into the boiling cauldron and then looked at her with disappointment.

"Yes, I had to start over, sir," she said.

"No excuses, points will be deducted from your grade. If its not finished tomorrow you'll get no credit for it," he walked away writing down something on a slip of parchment.

That night Serena tossed and turned thinking of her potion. She wondered if her uncle would let her make up the lost points, but seriously doubted it because of his attitude towards her lately. She hoped her potion would be ready the next morning, because if it wasn't, she'd be well on her way to failure.

She was in the common room before anyone else the next day and waited for her friends to wake up. The first one to come down was Harry.

"You're awake early," he said adjusting his robe.

"Couldn't sleep, I was to worried about today." She sighed.

"I'm sure it's fine," he assured her. She had a rather bad feeling about the days events, but wasn't exactly sure why.

She stood up as Ron and Hermione slowly entered the common room along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Potions class came earlier than Serena wanted. Her uncle approached her with a grim look on his face.

"At least it's ready, I've set it out for you, so let's see how you've done," She looked down at the cauldron. It didn't look like it did yesterday. She took a goblet and filled it, added Hermione's hair, then took a deep breath and drank the contents of it. She sent the goblet down firmly and felt her skin begin to crawl. She felt eyes watch her as she began to change. She suddenly couldn't breathe and stood up clutching her throat. Something wasn't right at all. She watched as Harry looked at her with wondering concern and then her uncle started to speak.

"Miss Snape are you all right? Miss Snape? SERENA!" his voice faded into the pit of black that started to swallow her whole. She watched as Harry and her uncle slowly faded into darkness.

There was a strange mixture of color and sounds and she knew right away she was dreaming, but at the same time hoping it was only just a dream. She heard a young woman's voice whispering, but she couldn't make out the words. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the woman screamed and she called out to find her but she was gone.

Gasping for air, Serena sat up and grabbed for the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a hand. She looked up to see Hermione.

"Harry and Ron are at Quidditch practice," she said. Serena slumped back into the bed she was in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, everyone's talking about it; they say they've never seen Snape run so fast! He carried you all the way up here and was so worried," she said.

"That's not all, Draco confessed to slipping a few things into your cauldron last night, like a chocolate frog and sugar quills, just to ruin it for you. 'Thing is, he didn't know you were allergic to chocolate, so he's in some nasty bit of trouble,"

"Why would he do that," Serena sighed.

"Because it's Malfoy, but the best part is, his detention is with Madame Pomfrey for the time you're in here, and then after they've released you he's to go to Snape for slipping those things into your cauldron. Snape is so mad; I don't think Malfoy'll live,"

"Word travels fast around here," Serena said.

"You could say that," she said.

Draco arrived a few minutes later. He burst through the hospital wing doors and told Hermione to leave. She hesitated, almost saying a word or two, then said goodbye.

"Guess I'd better get started on my Arithmancy, see you later, Serena," Hermione stood up from her chair and left the hospital wing. A few moments later Draco returned with a tray of food. He was glaring at her.

"What's your problem? If you hadn't have tried to kill me you wouldn't be here," she said.

"How was I to know you were allergic to chocolate!" he argued and sat down on the opposite bed.

'Well, in that case I should tell you I'm allergic to tea too," she said. Draco groaned and took the goblet.

Serena tried to muffle her laughter.

"Draco I was only kidding," she said.

"Everything's a big joke to you isn't it," he said putting it back.

"Only with you," she said. Draco turned and Serena could have sworn she saw him grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena was out of the hospital wing before dinner, and she couldn't wait to see her friends.

"Sorry we weren't there, Serena," Ron said. They asked her about Draco, and she told them about the joke she played on him.

"How was Arithmancy today Hermione?" Serena asked after they had stopped laughing.

"Wonderful! We've got an essay due on how to predict your own future," she smiled.

"You think every essay is wonderful," Ron said.

Neville and Ginny joined the table and immediately they started to talk about the coming Hogsmede trip.

"It'll be the weekend before Halloween," Ginny said.

"Did you get a permission form, Serena?" Harry asked.

"I got my uncle to sign it. He wasn't too happy though, he wanted me to stay and make up my potion since my last one was destroyed," she said thinking of Draco.

"That git, to bad we can't just change him into a ferret like Mad-Eye did," Ron said. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Ron spoke instantly of a time in their fourth year, when their defense against the dark arts teacher was Mad-Eye Moody. He had turned Draco into a white ferret for attacking Harry with his back turned and bounced him around the entrance hall. Serena imagined this and began to laugh.

After eating Serena bid her friends good-night and headed towards Gryffindor tower alone. She was strangely exhausted from the day, even though she had been in bed for most of it. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password, (this time it was dungbombs) and entered the common room. There were only a few people on the sofas and sitting at the tables. Serena changed into her night clothes once she got up to the dorm and she pulled out the amulet that hanged from her neck. She held it out in front of her and looked at it curiously. Imbedded in the stone were two S's, and it glowed a deep blue in the candlelight. She turned the sheets back and climbed into bed, blowing out the candle on her night table. She soon fell fast asleep, clutching the leather bound stone in her hands.

She was walking. Walking down a silent path surrounded by trees. It was dark and in the distance was a small pond glimmering in the moonlight. She reached it and looked down at herself, but it wasn't her at all. A woman with red hair and a kind face was looking back at her. She then saw her mouth open and she began to speak.

"Don't tell a soul…"

it seemed to float all around her and it clung to the thick fog that surrounded the forest singing and begging for secrecy.

"Don't tell a soul what?" she called out, but she wasn't listening. The voice got louder and louder. She clasped her hand over her ears to drown out the sound but it sunk deep into her mind, over and over,

"Don't tell a soul…"

"Don't tell a soul…"

Serena started to scream at the voice to stop. Then suddenly it did. The fog, along with the voice had vanished and Serena could see a figure standing deep in the woods. A sweet melodic tune floated towards her, and it seemed to call her closer and closer. Then there was screaming and a flash of light, and then the darkness overcame her.

Serena sat up in a cold sweat, her hand still holding the amulet. She looked over at the other beds, noticing everyone was asleep. She glanced outside and guessed it to be almost sunrise so she got up and headed downstairs to the common room.

It was dark and quiet, and Serena pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos," and looked around for a place to sit. She collapsed in a chair by the now extinguished fireplace. Muttering another spell, flames shot from her wand into the fireplace, whipping at the logs and warming her frozen toes. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Neville sitting up looking at her as if she were a ghost.

"Hello, Neville, up late too I see, or early, whichever it is," she smiled. Neville just turned his head and lay back down in the sofa.

When the sun peaked in through the windows, Serena went back upstairs to get dressed, and then came back down to find Neville gone, apparently to do the same. A little while later she went with her friends down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Hermione was the first to react to Serena's dream.

"What's the big deal?! Maybe it's a warning or…"

"Maybe it's just a dream," Serena interrupted.

"A pretty weird one at that, I remember when Harry

had weird dreams," Ron said. Harry sighed.

"I doubt she's predicting something that extreme," he said. She had read in the papers about Harry and his scar, and his views on the return of You-Know-Who. She believed him, but had never witnessed the awful power of the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself.

"You think it's a vision?" she asked.

"Could be," Ron said.

"Keep practicing!" Professor Flitwick was now teaching them the sleeping charm.

"Dormio," Hermione pointed her wand at the toad they were practicing on, and it fell fast asleep.

"If it is a vision, it could be my mother," she whispered.

"Your mother has red hair?" Harry asked.

"My real mother might," she said.

"Real mother? You mean you're adopted?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I've known for quite some time now, I overheard them talking one day about 'telling me something important, but not feeling it was the right time,"." She said.

"That could mean anything!" Hermione said.

"I've just had this feeling, you know? Its other things too, like whenever I see them and look into their eyes there's something missing. My parents both have brown eyes for one," she said.

"Maybe it skipped a generation," Hermione suggested.

"Could be, but I'm just not sure,"

No one else said much after Charms class. Parvati Patil suggested during Herbology that she talk to Professor Trelawney, but Hermione wouldn't hear it.

"You'd be better off talking to someone like Firenze," she said. Firenze was the assistant to Trelawney, or perhaps the other way around. He was a centaur who was cast out of the Forbidden Forest last year.

"Maybe I will eventually," she didn't think the dream mattered that much. She finally resolved to talk to her uncle instead.

That night Serena dreamed again, but this time the sounds and visions were clearer. She could see the creature more clearly than anything. It mouth was full of three rows or razor sharp teeth, and it had a long tail. Serena woke again with a start and lay still until sunrise. She got dressed and went immediately to see her uncle. She knocked lightly on his classroom door and peaked in. He was preparing for his first lesson of the day and looked surprised to see her.

"Serena what are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you," she said.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"It's about my parents," she said. He had his back to her and was scribbling something down on a bit of parchment.

"If you want to know how they are just send an owl," he said.

"No, I meant my real parents," A cauldron crashed to the floor and Serena jumped.

"Serena, I don't have time for this nonsense, now if you will please excuse me, I have to prepare for my next class," he asked. It was like he never heard her.

"Yes, Uncle" she muttered, then turned and closed the door behind her on her way out.

"Why didn't he answer you?" Hermione asked when she came back into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't know, maybe he angry with me, but I do know there's something he's not telling me," she said.

"Maybe something terrible happened to them." Harry said. Serena sighed and tried not to think much about it.

"Let's just hope Snape's not in a bad mood now," Harry joked, then quickly apologized.

"No, it's his own fault for keeping secrets from me," she said angrily as they headed into the dungeon classroom for Double Potions, dreading it more and more as her uncle approached Serena almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

"What! He can't do that can he?" Harry had heard everything.

"Serena, I think it would be best if you stayed behind on this first Hogsmede trip so you can catch up on your potions. You didn't get any credit on the last one, so you have to do some extra credit to make up the points instead," her uncle had said only a few moments before.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Serena had said.

"Yes, but if you hadn't have fallen behind then it would never have happened," he had glared at Harry when he said this.

"I can understand, I mean I am in need of some extra credit," she sighed. Her uncle returned before they could finish their conversation.

The rest of the week went by quickly, which irritated Serena more because of the coming trip to Hogsmede. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to avoid the subject, but tended to whisper about it when Serena was busy studying.

Saturday morning Serena didn't even bother getting up for breakfast. All she would hear about was the trip. She finally got dressed when she saw the last student leave from outside the dorm window and headed down to her uncle's office.

The door creaked open and she saw her uncle sitting at his desk leaning over some rolls of parchment. He glanced up at her and motioned for her to come in. She walked over to the front of his desk and stood.

"Here, this is your extra credit assignment. Ingredients and instructions are listed here as well. I want this potion turned in on Monday morning. That should give you plenty of time to get it done." He looked up at her.

"Don't look at me like that, you know this had to be done, if you hadn't have been talking with Potter," she ignored his last comment as he handed her the book and she recognized the book as "Most Potent Potions". She owned a copy herself, but had left it back in France because of lack of space.

"Open the book, turn to about page 300 and start the potion there. You can go back up to the tower to do this if you'd like. I'm rather busy," he said. Serena turned to page 300 and saw "The Invisibility Potion" written on the top of the page.

"I'll be expecting to see your potion at work early Monday morning, Serena, don't disappoint me again," he said then rushed her to leave so he could finish grading.

Serena trudged up the stairs leading towards Gryffindor tower, clutching the book in her arm as she went. She reached the common room and set down the book, going up to retrieve her supplies. She came back down and set up her cauldron on a table and started the potion. She looked around to see who all was there and noticed Neville huddled over by the fireplace. She said hello but he just ignored her.

She went to work on the potion, and after adding horn of tebo she had to wait for another hour before doing anything else. She opened her bag and started her Herbology homework. Not but five minutes later she found herself staring out inside at the road to Hogsmede. Then she began thinking about what it was down there, what kind of stores there were, what sort of food there was to eat, people to meet and see. The more and more she thought about it, the more she wanted to just get up and walk out the front doors and go. She stood up in her chair suddenly and slammed her book shut. She put all her ingredients and her cauldron on a small table in the back and grabbed her cloak from off the chair and started to leave.

"Where're you off to?" Neville asked turning from the fireplace.

"Hogsmede, want to go?" she said.

"Are you mad? It's to late now, besides you'll get into trouble," he said.

"What do you care anyway? You never speak to me, and when you do it's all a huge lecture?" she said rather loudly.

"If your uncle found out that I let you leave the school he'd kill me, and I'm not lecturing, I'm warning,"

"Yea, for your own good," she said. There was a long pause, then Serena said,

"He won't find out you let me go, Neville,"

"He could find out who all stayed behind on the trip,"

"Yes, but I could just say you were asleep or something,"

He looked up at her and under his breath said,

"Thanks," Serena nodded then took off downstairs and quietly slipped out the front doors and ran for the road to Hogsmede. She had grabbed her consent form before she left and was now gripping it in her hands. If anyone stopped her they'd be too afraid to ask questions with her uncle signature on it.

She reached Hogsmede and stopped to catch her breath. There were students everywhere, and not just students. Wizards and witches also roamed the streets. She started walking towards a pub called The Three Broomsticks, but decided not to enter, in case a teacher would be stopping by for a drink. She passed by a store packed with Hogwarts students, and she stopped to look inside. It was a sweet shop called Honeydukes, and third years were everywhere trying to get all the sweets they could afford. She passed by a small group of third year Ravenclaws and watched as they marveled and the rows of chocolate above their heads. She was about to leave when she heard Ron's voice. She turned and saw his red hair; they were all three standing behind a rather large display of a new flavor of Fizzing Whizbees. On her way to greet them, however, she heard her name.

"…Serena's a sweet girl and all, but I've missed it being just the three of us, just hanging out you know, not all the other stuff," Hermione said.

"You know, it's a miracle we've been friends for this long," she heard Ron joke. "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm glad she had to stay behind, it'll give us a chance to really talk," Harry said.

"What, about Snuffles?" Ron whispered. There was a brief moment of silence and Serena started to turn and walk away. For a brief moment she wanted them to see that she'd been listening to them. Even in France she didn't make friends well. Then she thought,

"But is this really any different?".

She stepped out into the sunlight and pulled her cloak tight. She tried not to think about what they had said, and she started to run, passing Goyle and Crabbe stuffing their faces with chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena had managed to go from speaking English only a few moments before to speaking her native French angrily under her breath as tears slid down her cheeks. She hurried past a group of Hufflepuffs chattering about something that seemed unimportant. She pulled her cloak tighter and tighter as she headed up a hill towards a crooked looking oak tree and sat down underneath it.

For the first time in her life she felt completely alone. She didn't have friends when she lived in France and now that she was here it wasn't any better. When she had made friends with Hermione and the others she had felt like she belonged. Now she was jealous of their long-lasting friendship and loathed them the more she thought of them. She was about to get up and leave when she heard a voice greet her. She didn't understand what they said, and frankly she didn't care. She said the first thing that came to mind, "Occupe-toi tes affaires!" she sobbed under her robes which were now a damp pile against her face.

"What?" she looked up to see Draco standing over her, who was the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you going to do? Report me to my uncle?" she asked.

"First tell me what the bloody hell you just said," he crossed his arms in an authoritative way.

"I…told you to mind your own business," she whispered. She wiped the tears from her face and looked down at Draco's feet. For a moment or two or stood there looking around, then looked down at her again and held out a hand.

"Let me help you up," he said. Serena stared at his outstretched hand and paused, then reluctantly took it. He pulled her up with ease.

"So, you're not going to tell my uncle?" she asked letting go of his hand. They weren't as cold and clammy as she expected them to be.

"Why should I tell Snape? You're not in Slytherin, all though you should have been," he said.

"Thanks, I suppose," she said.

"Well, you'd better get back up to the castle, that is unless you want to get into trouble," he grinned.

"Right, see you later then?" she turned and ran back the way she came to finish her potion.

She was panting by the time she got back up to the common room, and Neville was fiddling around with a pile of chopped chameleon skin.

"Hello, Neville, what're you doing there?" she asked pulling off her cloak.

"Um…well. I sort of read your instructions and decided to add the skin for you; I didn't think you'd make it. Wouldn't want Snape to get on your case for something I could have prevented," Serena smiled at his efforts.

"Thanks, Neville, even though it was for your own good," Serena wlaked over to the potion, and noticed it was not the right color. She smiled innocently instead and brought the potion upstairs to fix it so as not to disappoint Neville.

Serena managed to finish her potion minutes before everyone returned from Hogsmede. She poured the contents into three separate flasks, just in case one broke, and set them under her bed. She managed to avoid Harry and the others until after dinner, when she was pretending to do an essay on Vampire activity and population in Europe. Hermione approached her almost as soon as she saw her.

"Hey Serena, I haven't seen you since yesterday, have fun making that potion?" she could tell by the look on her face she was serious.

"Yes, it was fascinating," she muttered returning to her parchment. It was still blank. She gave up and started to open her Arithmancy book instead.

"Oh yes, that reminds me, I was wondering if I could compare my method to yours," she sat down and pulled out her work.

"Sure," Serena tried to sound thrilled. She was one of the few so-called friends she had; she didn't want to be completely alone. They both pulled out their charts.

"Um...Serena? Can you tell me how you got this?" she asked.

"Yes, by dividing my social number by the calculated days of next week, then multiplying by seven, I get fifteen. Then I simply added one and five to get six, which is my fortune number for next week," Hermione looked completely studded.

"Are you sure? I think you're supposed to add here not divide, then your number for next week would be one instead of six," Serena stared down at her parchment.

"I know I'm right I've done this a million times already,"

"How do you know if it's the right number then?"

"It's all fortune telling anyway so how can any of it be right?" Serena raised her voice slightly.

"I'm telling you I've done it this way and I've always been right,"

She was getting sick of arguing.

"Look I just want to pass, the only reason I'm taking this is because I had it at my old school. They wouldn't let me drop the class," she said.

"Just because you can't do it now doesn't mean you can't learn,"

"What's it your business if I can add a few numbers?" Serena said.

"You're my friend that's why,"

"Do FRIENDS talk about how glad they are of ditching me?"

"I never said…"

"You did, and I'm not going to stand by and make a fool out of myself believing you even care," Serena slammed shut her book. Harry and Ron had been watching them argue.

"Serena, what's going on," Harry said.

"Draco was right, I should have been in Slytherin, then I would have made friends with people I could relate to," Serena grabbed her things and stormed out of the common room. She ran down the stairs and stopped on the last step to catch her breath and stop herself from crying again. Now she didn't have anyone to talk to. What had she gone and done now? Was this why she never made friends? Serena stood and finally decided to visit her uncle, hoping he wasn't to busy to see his angry niece.

She had only been in here once before and found that it looked the same, with the exception of a pile of parchment and a basin on his desk.

"Serena, I'm rather busy," her uncle didn't even look up at her. 'I noticed, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," she said. "Yes, what is it then," he looked up from grading Dean Thomas's test and he suddenly looked concerned. Serena realized her face was red from earlier. "What happened," he asked waving his wand. A chair appeared behind her and she sat down in it. "Well, I got into a fight with Hermione…."

"Granger?" he interrupted, "I told you about her, her and Potter and Weasley too. You should have been sorted into Slytherin, you shouldn't have become friends with them in the first place,"

"That's what Draco said," she muttered.

He quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you think you did well on this exam, Serena?" he was opening a drawer.

"I should hope so," she laughed lightly. Her uncle pulled a package from his desk wrapped in brown paper and handed it to her. "Is it the 25th already?" she asked. She tore open the paper and found a thick leather book entitled, "Legimency and Occulmency, Level 4".

"If you hadn't guess, Hogwarts doesn't teach these subjects to students anymore, and I thought since you had them at Beaxbatons you'd like to keep studying them," her uncle said.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Uncle Severus," she wasn't expecting a present at all, but none the less she had been enjoying the courses. She smiled and turned to leave.

"Serena, stay away from them if you know what's good for you," he said and then continued on with his grading.

She had been so wrapped up in her studies and other things that she had forgotten all about her birthday. She trudged once again up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, and then turned to see Ron yelling at Draco, who had apparently started a fight for no reason.

"Your out of your range, Malfoy, I'm patrolling this floor!"

"Oh, I'm just taking a little stroll, you know, to see if the other Prefects are doing their jobs," he smirked, then apparently decided the whole argument was a waste of time so turned to walk away. He then saw Serena and a grin spread across his face.

"Happy Birthday, Serena, I've only just heard from your uncle, seventeen is it?" he strolled right up to her.

"Yes, it is actually," she looked over his shoulder at Ron, whose mouth was gaping open.

"Well, myself and a few others are studying for the Potion's exam for Friday, want to join us? It'll be after breakfast in the library,"

Draco asked. "Um, sure," she said.

"Well, then see you tomorrow," he started down the stairs and started to sing a tune she had heard from some of the Gryffindors, only Draco's version was somewhat different.

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King"

Draco's voice faded and Serena turned towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and Ron glared at her as she passed by. She muttered the password quickly and slipped inside, avoided all the other students. She ignored the commotion in the corner in which George and Fred were testing a new product out on a small group of first years. She climbed up the stairs and got ready for bed. Instead of slipping soundly underneath the sheets she grabbed her new book and sat next to the window that looked out over the grounds. She opened up her new book and started skimming over the introduction, which basically covered the first three books.

"Always keep eye contact," she murmured to herself, wondering if she could tell if Hermione had meant what she said back in Hogsmede, the others as well. She then thought of Draco's sudden kindness to her. Maybe time had made him realize what a horrible and nasty person he really was. More student's came into the dorm and she closed her book and slid it underneath her pillow. She hoped the strange dream wouldn't come to her again as she slept, and soon found herself in a dreamless sleep instead as soon as her head had settled into her pillows.


	9. Chapter 9

To her surprise, everyone welcomed Serena in the library the next day. She knew it had taken some persuasion, because of the looks on their faces when Draco told them she'd be joining them. It was as if they had expected a good laugh but instead got a muggle-born study partner. Studying with them was slightly unpleasant, but she managed. She was extremely pleased to help, and tolerated the slight teasing about Charms. She couldn't pronounce their new charm, and ended up saying,

"Plo-ra-toe" instead of "Pro-la-to". She was supposed to be lengthening the table, but instead made the whole desk crumble up into dust. They had to move to another table instead.

After about an hour, Ron, Harry and Hermione showed up to study as well. They sat down at the table across the room. Draco smiled at her and pointed his wand at Ron's book. He was reading something out of it. The pages of the book rustled and turned, causing Ron to jump back in frustration. He pulled the pages back and continued reading. Draco said the spell again and this time the book completely closed. Pansy and the others giggled, and Serena grinned slightly to please Draco. After about ten minutes of this a red light shot out from Ron's wand and narrowly missed Serena's head, hitting a bookshelf behind them. Madame Pince, the librarian, stood angrily.

"Stop that at once or I'll have to ask you to leave!" she was more sympathetic than usual today. When she had turned and went back into her office Draco said,

"Nice shot there, Weasel, to bad you're not a Chaser or else we'd win the Quidditch cup for sure!" At this Ron's face grew red and he stood up and stomped out of the library.

Serena soon found herself spending more and more time with the some of the Slytherin's, especially Draco. She had gotten top marks on her invisibility potion on Monday, and Draco's two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, took her leftovers and played jokes on some passing students on the floor in which Draco worked. She watched and laughed as Draco pretended not to have a clue as to what was going on when a second year ran up to him to complain.

"Malfoy, there's someone playing jokes over there, they keep dropping dung bombs on the floor right as we pass,"

"Really, well, go on and I'll check, but I don't see anything at all," he said looking down the hall. The second year boy rolled his eyes and went to take a different way back the way he came. She had never had more fun in her life, and enjoyed spending time with Draco, it was almost scary.

Halloween arrived and at the feast Serena sat next to Ginny, Fred and George. Fred and George were busily making plans for re-stocking.

"This is impossible! We shouldn't have let mum talk us into coming back to school," Fred said.

"I think we need a little break from schoolwork this weekend, maybe we can get in the orders by next Tuesday," George said.

"But your N.E.W.T.S are coming up!" Ginny argued.

"Yes, and aren't your O.W.L.S as well, Ginny?" Fred peered over the table at her.

"Yes," she stopped arguing. Serena pretended to be interested in their conversation, but found her eyes and hearing wandering to Hermione and Ron's conversation. They were talking about studying somewhere else besides the library. She was sipping her goblet of pumpkin juice when she heard a disturbance at the Slytherin table. She turned around to see Pansy standing up and glaring at Draco, who had obviously said something offensive. She turned and stomped down to the other end of the long table and sat between Millicent Bullstrode and Theodore Nott.

Serena stared curiously at Draco and tried to catch his eyes. He finally looked up at her. He looked slightly pained by what had just happened. Serena pointed towards the exit, but Draco simply shook his head, he didn't want to talk. She sighed and turned back around to see Ginny giving the same glare as Ron usually did when she talked to Draco.

"Why do you bother yourself with him?" Ginny said.

"Because he's nice to me," she said.

"Nice? What's your definition of nice then?" Fred joked.

"He is! At least he is to me," she said.

"You're Snape's niece, of course he's going to be nice to you," Ginny said.

"That's not it at all! You don't know him like I do,"

"So there's more to this than meets the eye, eh?"

George winked and laughed, then saw Ginny's face and stopped.

"You're going to get hurt, you know," Hermione had heard their conversation.

"There you go again, thinking you know me, pretending you care," She had been hanging around Draco to long; she was starting to sound like him. She was about to apologize when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"You see, Serena, like I said before, you should be with us, not them," Draco was standing over her.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Weasley, don't get so worked up, I was here to talk to Serena, not you," Ron sat silently and glared down at his food instead.

"Quidditch Practice is tomorrow, will you be there?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," she said.

Draco looked at Ron and smirked then turned and walked back to his table. Serena avoided Ron's unusal glare and went back to poking at her food. Somehow she felt she was betraying them, but of course, they weren't her friends. She knew deep down she didn't belong with them at all.

She soon found herself following a pointless conversation at the Hufflepuff table to erase her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Her uncle banged open the door during Double Potions later that day and told everyone to shut up and sit down. He was obviously in a very foul mood. He then proceeded to give them an essay due in class over the properties and functions of the Sleeping Draught. Serena stared scribbling away on her slip of parchment, but Harry looked out the window at the clouding sky instead. She looked up at him; his eyes were fixed on something. She followed his gaze but didn't see anything at all.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him. He blinked then looked over at her.

"It's nothing," he sighed and pretended to be doing his essay.

Serena finished it about ten minutes before class ended. Everyone else had about a half a foot left to go on their parchment. Harry wasn't even halfway through. She decided to take this moment to see what Draco was doing and cautiously turned her head towards him. He was playing with the end of his quill, looking deep in thought. Serena turned away so that no one else could tell she was staring and looked back down at her essay, scanning over the words the see if they fit together correctly. Her thoughts couldn't focus on the essay anymore, she was now thinking only of seeing Draco later that day. As she thought about it more and more her stomach started to turn slightly. She turned her head away quickly and pushed a very peculiar thought away. Was she falling for Draco?

Lunch went by quickly and Serena soon found herself even dozing in Arithmancy. Hermione kept having to get her to snap out of it before Vector could see her.

"What's the matter with you today?" Hermione asked after class as they meet up with Ron and Harry to go up to Astronomy.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she muttered trying to rub away the red mark that was on the side of her face. She had fallen asleep with her head on her hand earlier. Serena was practically begging for time to fly so she could go see Quidditch Practice. She couldn't wait to see how well they played. From what she had heard, no other seeker compared to Harry.

"Stupid git, he couldn't catch the snitch even if it flew right to him, landed on his hands, and stared up at him," Ron had said at lunch.

"It doesn't have eyes," Hermione had laughed.

"I know that, I was just saying…"

"We know, Ron," Harry had tried to end this strange conversation as soon as possible.

Class ended and Serena grabbed her things and rushed out of the tower and ran down to the common room. Ron, Harry and Hermione had barely had time to say anything to her as she passed by them when leaving the common room. Ignoring their stares, Serena exited the room and ran downstairs and out to the Quidditch field.

She had never been out here before. It was an incredible sight, even though she had seen quite a few Quidditch games before. She looked up at the stands, they were empty. She heard movement from the dressing room and hurried off to find a hiding place in the stands. She didn't want the other Slytherin's to see her; she was a Gryffindor after all. They slowly headed out of the room and took off into the sky. Serena watched as Draco started looking for the snitch. Crabbe and Goyle were hitting the bludger back and forth and the chasers and the keeper were busy by the three rings. She watched as Draco went into a dive, and she saw the golden snitch twinkle as it flew past Crabbe. Draco almost knocked him off his broom as he flew by him, and about five minutes later caught it. She smiled slightly when he did, and wondered if he had seen her yet.

Practice ended a few minutes before Dinner and she waited patently for Draco to leave the dressing room. When he did she called him over before his friends could here. He started towards her voice when Goyle came out.

"Are we going, then?" he asked.

"Just a minute or two, I'll be there in a bit," Draco said. Goyle shrugged and headed up towards the castle. After everyone had left Draco finally came over to her.

"It's been the longest day," he sighed sitting down on a bench.

"I know what you mean," she said sitting down next to him.

"I noticed you and Potter are friends again," he said suddenly.

"Yes," she said.

"Do you think he's better than me?" It was a very surprising question.

"What do you mean?"

"At Quidditch, I could catch the snitch quicker but Potter distracts me, I keep thinking about winning and it blocks my concentration," he said.

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen him play," she said.

"You will. The next match is a month away and we play each other,"

"I'll be rooting for you," she smiled. Draco turned his head towards her. His eyes were so intense, she felt like she could stare at them for hours and not blink, just sit and stare.

"We'd better get back to the castle, people will start to wonder about us," he laughed.

Serena slipped in next to Ron at the Gryffindor table and Hermione looked at her curiously. They didn't bother asking where she had been.

After dinner, Serena and the others headed up to Gryffindor tower to go to bed. She had loads of homework for the weekend and needed to start as soon as possible. She changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed, clutching her amulet as she slept, like she always did. She fell sound asleep a few minutes after everyone else settled into their beds.

The dream came again, this time with crying. A woman was knelt down next to the edge of a pond. The water was black but as her tears fell onto the surface there was a ripple of light color. Serena came closer to the woman and she heard her say something but couldn't make it out. She slipped her hands into the water and blood ran from her fingers. She pulled out a small child wrapped in a blanket and stood and ran. Serena then heard the same melodic tune and turned to see the same creature, staring at her with black eyes.

"Don't tell a soul!" a man's voice seemed to scream out inside her head and Serena looked down at the black pond. Creatures began to climb out of it, and Serena stood back in horror. They all seemed to want her.

"Serena…"

Suddenly she couldn't breathe, and in terror she began to scream.

She woke up with her face against the rug on the floor, her sheets tangled up around her, and about six pair of eyes looking down at her. She looked up to see her fellow roommates staring in shock.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked one girl.

"Yes, I just had a nightmare," she stood up.

"You don't look so good," she said.

"Yea, maybe you should go see McGonagall," the tall girl beside her said.

"Yes, I will, tomorrow," she got back into her bed.

"I'll go get her now, you've been screaming and crying at night when you sleep, and it's really strange," the girl who had first spoken turned and hurried down the steps.

"Wait!" Serena called but it was too late. Serena waited for the other girls to go back to bed but they didn't.

"What are you all standing there for?" she asked. They looked at each other. A few went back to bed, but the tallest of the four stayed standing.

"I'm going to make sure you don't go insane again, I don't want to have to get up,"

"Sorry if I inconvenienced you," she said smartly, sitting back against her pillow. They sat in silence, and Serena was about to doze off again when she heard someone come in. In walked Hermione and Professor McGonagall who looked very worried. "What is it, what happened," she asked. "I just had a dream, that's all," she said.

"Serena you've had these dreams before," Hermione said.

"Yes, she keeps us up all night whimpering in her sleep," the tall girl said.

"I do not!" Serena yelled.

"That's enough now, Serena, I think you need to talk to someone who knows much about dreams, because this isn't just dreaming," McGonagall said.

"Not Trelawney, Professor," Hermione whispered.

"No, I was thinking of Firenze, actually, he might be able to help you," she said.

"I don't need help," she said.

"You're just as bad as Harry," Hermione said.

"I am not; it was just a dream alright? So what if they're a little vivid," she whispered.

"I want you to go talk to Firenze tomorrow as soon as you possibly can, he'll know you're coming," McGonagall turned to leave. Serena was so embarrassed by what had happened she simply turned over and threw a pillow over her head. Slowly, everyone went back to sleep.

Bits and pieces of the dream returned, but Serena didn't wake up on the floor this time. She got dressed and went down to the common room to find Hermione sitting on the couch by the fire.

"You are going, aren't you?" she asked. Serena sighed.

"I suppose so," Serena continued walking out of the common room and went to find this Firenze. She went down to the bottom floor and found his office. She knocked on the door gently and opened the door. She was expecting a stuffy room but instead her shoes sank into warm earth. She looked around to find grass and trees, and the light of a warm sun seeping through the canopy. Over beside a large rock was the centaur. She took a step back as he turned to face her. He had white-blond hair and his horse-like body was brown.

"I knew you were coming, Miss Serena, will you please sit down," his tail swished back and forth.

Serena stood there for a minute and sat down on the cool grass underneath a tree.

"You need not fear me," he smiled.

"Who said I was afraid?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I can see it in your eyes," he said.

"It's just that…well…I've never seen a centaur before," she said.

"It's quite all right, just tell me about your dream, Serena," he said. Serena began telling Firenze about the dreams she had been having, and then told him about the others in her dorm hearing her cry at night.

"Do you have any Seer's in your family, Serena?" he asked after she had finished telling him the story.

"No, I don't believe so, why?"

"These dreams seem to be a foretelling of something, either that or a sight into past events," he said looking up at the sky.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm wondering, where you adopted?" he asked.

"I believe so," she said.

"How can you know that?" she added quickly.

"It's all in the stars," he said.

"But there aren't any stars out, it's daytime," she said.

"Yes, but they're still there, you just can't see them," he looked back down at her.

"Something important will happen soon Serena, I can't say what, I'm not entirely sure myself, but you need to really pay attention to your dreams, they could be telling you something," and with that he asked her to go, because Hagrid was on his way to see him.

"Thank you, I suppose," she sighed.

"I know it doesn't help much, but it will all be clear in the end,"

Serena was even more confused than she was before. Maybe it really was a foretelling of some sort, and she just hadn't quite figured out what her dreams were telling her. Whatever it was, she knew it had something to do with her real parents.

Serena entered the common room to find Ron, Harry and Hermione all gathered around the fire doing their homework.

"You're back, I see, what happened," Harry asked.

"He didn't make sense at all," she said. Ron pulled a book from his bag.

"Here, maybe this'll help," It was book titled, Dream Oracle.

"Thanks, Ron, I'll give it a try later," she put the book down beside her and started on her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena didn't bother looking into her dreams after that, mainly because she didn't have them as often. At times she wouldn't remember dreaming at all. She thought that maybe it really was just a dream and not some foretelling of the past or future.

It was soon the end of November, and the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was on Saturday. Serena was anxious to see Draco play, she had been trying to help him keep his mind on catching the snitch all month. Serena soon realized she was falling for him. It was so strange, for a Slytherin to be so kind to her. It seemed almost, unnatural.

Her uncle had barely spoken to her at all in the last few weeks and she wondered what he had been up to for the past few weeks. She hadn't heard a word from her parent's and wondered if they even cared anymore.

Ginny was now talking hurriedly about the Qudditch match.

"They moved me to one of the Chasers since Angelina left, I was Seeker but Harry came back," she beamed.

It became steadily harder and harder to avoid Draco's complains about Harry and his 'strategy'.

"I'm not your spy, Draco!" she sighed loudly. Draco became very angry when she said this and didn't speak to her the rest of that day.

By the end of November, everyone was excited about the first match of the season. At breakfast before the match, however, Serena had lost all interest.

"Isn't this exciting? I can't wait to get out on the field again," George said.

"You're only excited because you're the new Quidditch captain," Fred laughed.

"I still don't understand why Angelina picked you," Ron said.

"I'm the best that's why," George laughed and ruffled Ron's hair. Ron was already a nervous wreck about the game, but having his brother be captain just made it worse.

"I don't get why she didn't just pick me as well, were practically one person anyway," Fred said stuffing some bacon in his mouth.

"Probably because you took her to the Yule Ball, I think you frightened her a bit," Ginny joked.

"Could be," he grinned and continued eating, as if to try and change the topic of conversation.

At eleven o'clock the chanting and cheering began as the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams fly out onto the field. Serena looked over at the announcer, a dark boy with dreadlocks, and noticed she hadn't seen him before.

"Who's that?" Serena asked Hermione, who was sitting beside her.

"That's Lee Jordan, I heard he came back this year just to be the announcer for the first game, since his best friends are Fred and George," she said.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. New captain for Gryffindor is George Weasley! Also starting new replacing Katie and Alicia are Jack Sloper and Victoria Frobisher, 2 new Chasers alongside Ginny Weasley, who was Seeker last year and moved to Chaser to replace Angelina,"

cheers roared out from the Gryffindor down in the stands and then Lee introduced the Slytherin team.

"No new members for Slytherin, but here they are!" Madame Hooch walked out onto the field, said a few words to the captains, and then let the bludgers and snitch go. She then tossed the quaffle into the air and game commenced. Bludgers were flying everywhere, Adrian Pucey narrowly missed colliding into the stands when he tried to avoid a bludger from Fred, and Harry and Draco were having no luck in finding the snitch. They were hovering over the field searching for it.

"Weasley in possession, she passes it off to Sloper, Sloper dodges Goyle's bludger, Sloper passes back to Weasley---and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!!" The crowd erupted with cheers.

Serena looked up through her binoculars to see Draco scowling. The sky was grey and the clouds looked full of rain.

"Montague in possession, he passes it off to Pucey who's intercepted by Frobisher, she passes it off to Weasley.."

Just as Serena thought, it began to rain. She couldn't see anyone, but apparently Lee could see because he kept talking.

"…looks like the downpour has slowed down Weasley, she shoots to score but misses---Montague speeds down the field in possession of the quaffle, manages to avoid bludgers by George and Fred, and Ron blocks the ring! Montague misses!" the Gryffindor's cheers were drowned out by the pouring rain.

Serena couldn't hear the commentating over the cheers and the rain, but before they could even drown out Ginny had scored again.

"20 to Zero in favor of Gryffindor!" Hermione and the others were now standing up to get a better view. Serena stayed seated and her eyes wandered over to where the Slytherin's were sitting, and noticed Pansy glaring at her. She looked away quickly and tried to see Draco and Harry, but they were still circling the field. She was beginning to worry about what Draco would say to her if they won. It bothered her so much that she was even starting to quietly hope that the Slytherin team did win.

The game went on for what seemed like hours. The score was 180-20 in favor of Gryffindor, and Serena had lost all hope of Slytherin managing to win. Hermione was bitterly cursing herself for not charming Harry's glasses to keep the rain off them.

"How was I to know it'd rain!" she said to herself.

Serena looked up to see Harry speeding down towards the ground with Draco close behind. Her heart began to pound as they raced towards a golden flicker of light. Harry pulled his Firebolt up but Draco and his Nimbus 2001 almost hit the ground. They were soon right beside each other, trying to knock the other to the ground, flying past the other players who had stopped to watch. They both reached out and soon they stopped. Draco held up the golden snitch in his hand.

"Draco Malfoy catches the snitch! The game is over! 180 to 170, Gryffindor wins!" Lee shouted over the rest of the fans. Draco was still smiling, even though Gryffindor had still won.

After the game Serena held back so she could talk to Draco. He came out of the dressing room, saw her, and gave her a huge hug.

"Draco, what, are you okay?" she asked. He stood back,

"I'm just happy I finally caught the snitch! If you hadn't have been there, I would never have done it," she thought he was going crazy.

"But you lost, aren't you mad?" she asked.

"Not at all, I'm just glad I finally proved to everyone I didn't get on the team because of my father," he said.

"Hermione told me that's how it happened," she said.

"Rubbish!" he said angrily, then decided to change the subject.

"Listen, I've got to be going now, I'll see you at dinner!" he said as he rushed off towards the castle. Serena didn't understand why he tried so hard to prove people wrong, even if they were right to begin with.

"Serena, what are you still doing here?" Harry and Ron had appeared.

"Waiting on you," she lied.

"Wish Hermione would have thought of that," Ron said.

"She had to go study for an Arithmancy exam tomorrow."

"I forgot all about that!" Serena said.

"Let's hurry then, I'm starved," Harry said.

They all three headed up towards the castle, wondering what kind of feast Fred and George had planned for after dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Sure enough after dinner that evening Fred and George had grab some goodies from the kitchen and started a little celebration. Serena wandered over to sit by the fire, but all the seats were taken.

"Hello, Serena, sorry there's no where to sit," Fred sprawled out as far as he could and Serena laughed.

"It's alright, I can sit on the floor," she said sitting down next to Harry. He didn't look like he wanted to be there at all.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," he sighed deeply and turned towards the fireplace. Hermione was busily taking down notes for the Arithmancy exam the next day. Ron was talking about the game.

"Did you see that save? It was brilliant, I couldn't believe how much better I've gotten since last year," he looked like he would burst with happiness at any moment.

"Keep your pants on, we've still got Hufflepuff to beat next," George said.

"That'll be easy enough, it's Ravenclaw that worries me," Ron grinned at Harry, but he just looked away.

"What's the matter with you? You're not still on about loosing the snitch to Malfoy are you?" he asked.

"What if I am? I've never lost the snitch since I've been here," he said.

"Not even to Cho?" Ron joked.

"Not even to her," he said firmly.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you have at least once," Ron was about to burst with laughter. Harry stood up and left to go up to his dormitory.

"I was only joking!" he called after him.

"Look what you've done, Ron," Hermione looked up from her work.

"Now you come back to reality," he said.

"You know how he feels about that," she sighed.

"All right, I know," Ron and Hermione dropped the subject. Serena stood up and started up the stairs.

"You going to bed then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, goodnight then," she said continuing up the stairs.

Instead of going up into her dormitory she went up to the boy's dorms. She wondered what would happen if she did. She had to talk to Harry; it was her fault after all. She managed to get up to the door when Seamus stepped out.

"What are you doing!" apparently she had surprised him.

"I need to talk to Harry," she said.

"Hold on then," he went back in for a minute then came out.

"He said don't be long," Seamus headed down the stairs to the common room. Their dorms were not as clean as the girls, and it took her a moment to even find Harry, who was sitting next to a window.

"I'm sorry to come up here like this, I was just worried about you," he smiled and shook his head.

"There's no need, I've just got a lot on my mind," he said. Clutched in his hand was a mirror. She sat down opposite him and saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Oh, Harry, something is wrong, won't you tell me?" she said. He wiped it away as if showing it was an accident.

"I can't," he said plainly. Serena sighed deeply and followed his gaze out window.

"Look, I'm sorry about today, Malfoy didn't deserve to get the snitch, you did,"

"It's not about that at all," he said.

"Oh, well, in that case, if you need anyone to talk to I'll be here," she knew she couldn't even count on him doing this. He already had Ron and Hermione to talk to, why would he talk to her.

"Thanks, Serena, but right now I need to be alone," he looked down at the mirror. Serena stood and walked out of the room, leaving Harry behind as he got into bed.

Sooner than expected Christmas was nearing. All the student who were staying had already signed a list, including Serena. Her uncle said it was best that she stayed, and she was glad of it. She was so angry that they hadn't written that she wouldn't have gone to see them if she could have. Harry was also staying as well, she didn't bother asking why. She didn't know much about Harry, except that his parents were killed by You-know-Who, and that he played Quidditch. Hermione told her a few things, such as he lived with his aunt and uncle who were muggles, and that he liked playing wizards chess with Ron. Hermione and Ron were leaving for Christmas to visit their parents.

"Dumbledore probably thinks it's best if you stayed here," Hermione said quietly at breakfast the morning before they left. Harry said he wanted to stay anyway, and wished Ron and Hermione a Happy Christmas.

Draco was also leaving to stay with his mother.

"What about your father?" she asked Draco after breakfast.

"He's so busy I hardly see him anymore," she could tell he was hiding something.

"I'll see after the holidays," he had kissed her goodbye and left before she could get a word in.

Christmas morning Serena awoke to find presents at the foot of her bed. She was so excited about them she ran in to wake Harry.

"Harry wake up!" no one else was there except Neville, who was snoring loudly.

"What is it, Ron, go away," he muttered.

"It's me, Serena, wake up!" Harry sat up and put on his glasses.

"I almost forgot it was Christmas," he said.

"How could you forget!" Serena ran back into her room and carried all her gifts down to the common room to open them. Neville and Harry did the same and they sat down by the roaring fire.

"You know, I was planning to sleep in," Harry said yawning.

"You can sleep after this!" she tore open the present from Hermione and found an advanced Arithmancy book.

"Like I need this, Arithmancy's hard enough as it is!" she said.

"That's Hermione for you," he held up a Dark Arts book he had received from her.

"Neville aren't you going to open your presents?"

Serena asked him, but he had fallen asleep again. Serena reached for a small package from her parents and sighed.

"About time I heard from them," she ripped it open to find a camera. Attached was a note in French, which said,

"For your new school, send us some photos!" it was a muggle camera, and she knew it wouldn't work inside the school. She tossed it aside and reached for Ron's present. It was a set of old chess pieces and the note attached read,

"For future games," she smiled at this and set it down beside her book. She knew Ron couldn't afford new pieces. She was about to open Draco's present, but thought better of it and hid it when Harry was looking at a sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for him. Serena opened Harry's present, which was a picture of Hermione, Ron, Harry and Serena standing together. She barely remembered a boy named Colin snapping their photo one Saturday afternoon.

"Harry, this is wonderful," she smiled looking down at the picture. He smiled at her as he held up what she'd gotten him, an amulet she had made over the summer and had forgotten about.

"I know it's not great, but I didn't have a chance to buy anything so I had to cope with what I had," she said.

"You have one just like it don't you," he said pointing towards the one dangling around her neck.

"Yes, I've had it since I can remember. It has my initials in it," she said pulling it up to her face.

"Thanks, Serena," he said putting it on.

"Maybe it'll make me feel safer," he sighed as he said this. After all their presents were opened and they had examined them, they woke Neville up and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

All the house tables were pushed against the wall and one long table sat in the center. Serena saw her uncle seated next to Dumbledore, and she remembered the potion kit she'd been give by him earlier that day. Serena sat down next to him and Harry sat opposite her. Professor's Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout were sitting with too, as well as a few other students who had stayed.

"Ah, yes, shall we dig in?" Dumbledore said as their plates filled before their eyes. Lunchtime was more talkative than Serena had expected. The professors seemed to have more to talk about than the students. Serena was the first to finish eating.

"Finished already, Serena?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," she said. Her uncle stood up.

"I need to speak with you, Serena," she followed her uncle out into the entrance hall.

"Yes, Uncle?" she asked.

"Have you been doing well? I haven't seen you much lately," he asked.

"I'm doing fine, actually," she said.

"That's good, well, if you need me for anything let me know," he turned and walked down towards the dungeons. Harry soon emerged from the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"He was just checking up on me I suppose," she said.

Why had her uncle asked about her? Why did he suddenly seem so interested in her condition? Serena's mind ran with a million different questions as she lay in bed that night. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to go downstairs and read a little from the book Hermione had given her.

She reached the bottom and knew right away someone was in the room. She couldn't see them, but she had a feeling someone was there.

"Who is it? Who's there?" she said softly. Suddenly Harry appeared out of thin air. Serena jumped back and Harry laughed.

"It's only me, I can't sleep, how about you?" he said.

"How did you…"

"Oh this? It was my father's invisibility cloak, I was just about to leave," he said.

"Leave where? Roaming the corridors at this time?" she asked.

"It's not Ron or Hermione's here to lecture me, they are Prefect's after all, want to go?" he asked suddenly.

"Where would we go?" she asked him.

"Anywhere, you can find all sorts of new places if you have the right map," Harry help up a piece of rather ancient looking parchment.

"What's that?" she asked. Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening and took his wand out and placed it on the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

ink began to spread across the page and it soon read, The Marauder's Map. It was a map of the grounds of Hogwarts, and Serena couldn't believe it either, but there were two little dots located exactly where they were names Harry Potter and Serena Snape.

"Where did you get this?" she said staring at it in amazement.

"Fred and George, looks like no ones coming so let's go.

Serena and Harry left the common room hiding underneath the cloak. The Fat Lady was sound asleep; she apparently had too much to drink. They headed downstairs and stepped over a few trick steps. They were standing so close she could hear him breathing down her neck.

"Your uncle's coming this way," he pushed them against the wall as her uncle passed by them in a hurry.

"Wonder what that was all about?" he looked angry, but then again he always looked that way.

They passed by a snoring suit of armor and Harry stopped in front of a giant painting of fruit. He reached up and tickled the pear, and the door swung open.

"What's in here?" she whispered.

"You'll see," Sure enough, it was the kitchen. Dozens of house elves were running all over the place.

"Looks like Dobby's not here," he sighed.

"Who's Dobby?" she asked.

"A house-elf I know. How about we go see Hagrid instead?" he said.

"Sure, do you do this often?" she asked him.

"I suppose so," he said as they turned and left the kitchen.

The grass was wet with frozen frost and Serena had a hard time keeping up with Harry, who was practically sprinting towards Hagrid's hut. The lights were on and there were voices talking inside.

"'Wonder who Hagrid's talking to," Harry said to himself.

Trying to keep the cloak on them both he peered in through the window. A smile spread across his face and he knocked on the door. There was movement, and Hagrid opened up the door. Standing behind him was a thin, pale man. Harry pulled off the cloak.

"Hagrid it's me!" he said.

"You 'ought not have come here, 'Arry!" he said ushering them both inside. Harry turned towards the pale man and smiled.

"It's good to see you, Lupin," he said.

"Ah, yes, Harry, good to see you, and who is this?" he was looking at Serena now.

"Oh, I'm Serena, sir, Serena Snape," she said.

"Snape? So you're Severus's niece, we went to school together, my name's Remus Lupin, but you call me whichever."

Something clicked into place inside Serena's head when she realized who he was. She remember her uncle talking about some classmate from school,

"…arrogant Potter, and Black, and Lupin too, they were all arrogant and cocky. I can't believe they actually let Lupin teach here, he is a werewolf after all…" Serena took a step back when he reached to shake her hand.

"So he's told you, then? No need to fear, I'm perfectly safe," he said.

"Serena, Lupin's fine, look at him, does he look like the type to just rip your head off?" Harry reassured her.

"I suppose not," she reluctantly reached out her hand and shook his.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, we just got word and…" Lupin couldn't finish his news because there was a hard knock at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Hagrid opened the door and Dumbledore himself entered, followed by her Uncle Severus, who looked very displeased.

"Well now, here you are, no need to go looking for you," Dumbledore eyed them behind his specs. Serena didn't want to look at her uncle. She knew now why he looked so angry before.

"I'm so sorry! It's never happen again!" Serena cried.

"Not to worry, we've got more important things to worry about," his blue eyes seemed a reassurance.

"Now, as I was saying, you three come with me," Dumbledore said referring to Serena, Harry and Lupin. They entered the castle and Dumbledore stopped and turned to Serena.

"Serena, I think you should go to bed," he said.

"All right," she looked at Harry in confusion. He looked worried. Serena turned and headed towards Gryffindor tower. Why did they want to talk to Harry? Serena entered the common room to find Neville sitting by the fire.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"With Dumbledore in his office, a man named Lupin is with them. I don't know what's going on," she said sitting in an armchair.

'Maybe it's about the prophecy." He said.

"The what?" she asked. Neville began to tell her about their fifth year at Hogwarts, when they traveled to the Ministry of Magic in London to save a man named Sirius Black. Voldemort had set a trap for Harry and it involved a prophecy.

"What sort of prophecy?" Serena asked.

"You-Know-Who had overheard someone talk about a prophecy made about him and a boy born in late July that would kill him or something like that, I don't really know," Neville said.

"That's why they murdered his parents and tried to kill him," he added. Serena became silent. She had heard the stories, about the boy who lived, and how his parents were killed by Voldemort.

"So is Harry in some sort of danger?" Serena asked.

"I don't really know," he said. At that moment Harry entered the common room.

"What's going on, Harry?" Serena asked. He stood there for a moment before answering.

"A group of Death-Eaters attacked Hogsmede tonight, they're getting too close to Hogwarts. They've gone into hiding but it won't be long until they come after me here. 12 muggle born's were found dead," he said solemnly.

"What if they had attacked when we all went? What would have happened to all the muggle-borns then? Hermione would have…" he shuttered at the thought and sat down next the Serena.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said.

"Harry, we shouldn't worry too much now, Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you," Serena assured him. Neville stood up.

"I'm not letting them hurt you either, Harry," he boasted.

"That Lestrange woman, I swear ill get her for what she did to my parents, and to Sirius," Neville put a hand over his mouth like he had just said something awful.

"It's all right, Neville, I know how you feel," he said.

"Well, It's late, I'm off to bed," Harry stood.

"Harry, don't worry too much, I'm sure everything will work out in the end," she actually felt certain of this.

"Thanks, but for now all I can do is wait," he climbed up the stairs to his dormitory, followed by Neville. Serena took a last look out the window and headed up the stairs, hoping that they would still be in one piece in the morning.

It was in the Daily Prophet the next day. Harry immediately got a letter from Hermione and Ron during breakfast and Serena scanned the front page as he read their letters for any sign of where they were last seen. It was as if they had vanished from thin air.

"No sign of them Harry," she said turning the page. She gasped when she saw the picture on the top of the next page. Staring up at her with his grey eyes was Draco and what looked like his father. Under the caption read.

"Accused Death-Eater Lucius Malfoy released today, all charges void,"

"What is it, Serena…Oh no," Harry looked just as mortified.

"Malfoy's dad's been released," Harry said to Neville, who was looking anxiously over Serena goblet.

"You're joking!" he said staring in disbelief.

"Why didn't he tell me," Serena muttered.

"Why should he, his father is a death-eater after all, I wouldn't go telling the world that," Harry said.

"How do you know he was a death-eater for sure?" She asked. Apparently it was a stupid question.

"I saw him with my own eyes, that's why, staring at me, laughing, helping Voldemort all this time," he looked shaken.

"I can't believe this, Draco's going to hear an earful when he gets back," Serena said shutting the newspaper.

"I can't believe you're even friends with that git," Neville said.

"Now I'm not so sure why," she said looking down at her plate.

The Christmas holiday ended and soon Hermione and Ron were back. Serena was more than ready to give Draco a few words, but he ignored her. She gave up trying to yell at him for what he'd done because every time she tried to talk to him he was surrounded by Slytherins, and instead spent her time playing wizard's chess with Harry and Ron. Hermione had already started on her schoolwork, which she insisted everyone else do.

The first day back in classes was a long day. News about the Death-Eater attack in Hogsmede spread rapidly, and the professors were now forced to accompany them to their next trip which was in February. Her uncle was aggravated by this the most.

"I have more important things to do than to escort children all day, can't believe this at all," he told the class this when Lavander Brown and Parvarti Patil were caught talking about Hogsmede during a discussion on a hair growing potion.

By the time February did come around things hadn't changed at all. Serena was glad to have her friends, even if Draco refused to talk to her. She wondered if he was just mad because she spent so much time with them. The trip to Hogsmede was to be set for the 14th. Everyone was talking about going to a tea shop with their sweethearts, and soon Serena decided to talk to Draco about their problem.

After potions class she grabbed him and pulled him aside, away from the others so they could talk.

"Get of me, what do you want," he said angrily.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked.

"Avoiding you? You've been so busy with Potty and the Weasel that I didn't think you had noticed," he said.

"Don't say that, you know I haven't been ignoring you," she said.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you anymore, I had my fill, I'm moving on," he said. She was about to ask 'moving on to what' but a voice echoed down the hall.

"Draco! Where did you go?" it was Pansy.

"HER?" she whispered. Draco jerked his arm away and turned around.

"Over here," he said.

"Oh good, I thought I'd lost you," she slid her arm around him affectionately.

"What is she doing over there," she asked.

"Following me I suppose, pathetic really, the nasty mudblood," he turned scowling and walked away with Pansy gripped tightly to him.

Serena's face burned with red hot anger and she ran back towards the other way, up the stairs, screamed the password so she didn't have to stop, through the common room and into her dorm where she collapsed on her bed, her face soaked in tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena didn't go to dinner that evening. She sat beside her window watching the dazzling white snow fall gently to the ground. She had never seen snow in France, the weather was always nice and cool there. Thinking about the weather in France made her start to feel homesick. She pulled her knees up close and she wrapped the blanket from her bed around herself. "Nasty Mudblood," he had said. Normally it wouldn't hurt to hear these words, but coming from him it had actually meant something.

There was a soft knock on the door and it creaked open. Serena didn't even bother to look to see who it was, but deep down inside she was hoping it wasn't anyone of importance. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. All she wanted to do was go back to France, back to the way things were, back without Draco.

"Serena? I noticed you weren't at dinner, is there something the matter?" it was Hermione. Serena blinked the tears from her eyes and managed to voice a "no,". Hermione came over and sat in front of her.

"I managed to get away from studying for a few minutes so I thought I would check on you," She said.

"I'm fine, just a little stomach ache is all," she lied.

"Why don't you go see Madame Pomfrey? She can clear it right up," she said.

"It's not serious, it's already almost gone," she said forcing a smile.

"I wondered if you had noticed, they cancelled the Hogsmede trip, they said it's too dangerous," she said. Serena sighed with relief. So now she wouldn't have to see them together, she thought.

"I thought you'd be furious! You haven't gone at all," she said. Serena smiled, thinking of when she managed to sneak in. Then her eyes began to well up with tears when she remembered Draco.

"Serena, I know something's wrong, you know you can talk to me," she said. But Serena couldn't talk to her. If Hermione knew what had been going on she would never forgive it.

"I'm just homesick, that's all," she lied once again. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Then how about we study for that Transfigurations exam tomorrow. Harry and Ron are already down in the common room practicing," she said.

"I'll be down in a minute," she said.

"All right, see you then," Hermione said standing and leaving the room. Serena composed herself and stood, passing by Draco's unopened Christmas present. She picked it up, smiled, and then tossed it out the open window.

Ron and Hermione were doing very well at transforming their chairs into boars. So well in fact that when Serena came down the stairs, one of them almost trampled her.

"Look out, Serena," Ron said as he passed by her chasing it. Serena forced a smile and watched as Hermione turned it back.

"Honestly Ron the whole place will be in pieces if you can't control that thing," she said. Ron muttered something like 'showoff' then sat down in a cushioned sofa next to the roaring fire.

"Where's Harry?" Serena asked.

"I think he went to talk to McGonagall about something," Ron said staring at the flames in the fireplace.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"I don't know, Auror stuff probably," for some odd reason Serena could tell something wasn't quite right. Serena walked over and sat in the chair across from him. She watched his unblinking eyes and then immediately got frustrated.

"You're lying," she said. Ron looked baffled.

"Are you mad?" he looked offended, then he sighed.

"All right, how'd you know I was lying?" he asked.

"RON! Why'd you cave in?" Hermione said.

"Cave in about what?" Serena was now anxious to know where Harry really was.

"Harry's been having private lessons on Occulmency, since You-Know-Who's back, he's been having strange thoughts and dreams and it's so he can block it," Ron said.

"How's that bad?" she asked.

"You're uncle's the one that's giving the lessons," Hermione said.

"Wh…What?" she said slightly shocked.

"Why him?" she asked.

"Because he's the only one who is good in Occulmency and Legilimency I suppose. But Harry's not doing to well because he can't stand him." Ron said.

"I've studied them before, why didn't he tell me? I could help him," Serena said.

"Ask him yourself, he's right there," Serena turned around to see Harry, looking very aggravated.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Terrible, as usual, we tried once and he told me to get out of his office because he didn't have any time to waste," Harry said.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

"Why you haven't asked me to help you out," she said.

"You don't want to see the things I've seen," he said. There was a silence and Harry turned to go up the staircase.

"So, um, Serena, if you can read minds what am I thinking right now?" Ron said, as if to break the tension. Serena locked her eyes on his and concentrated hard on his thoughts. Suddenly she was taken into the depths of his mind, and Hermione came into focus. Serena tore her gaze from him and almost smiled.

"What?" he asked. Serena looked over at Hermione, who was buried in an essay.

"Why don't you just ask her," she whispered. Ron's eyes widened and Serena stood up and stretched nonchalantly.

"Well, I need to get some sleep, goodnight," she said and walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

Serena reached the door and saw Harry standing there.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Maybe you could help me, all your uncle does is yell at me, it's worth a try, isn't it?" he said.

"I'll help you, but where do we practice?" she asked.

"I'll worry about that, just meet me after classes tomorrow, we might be able to get some practice time in before dinner's over," he said. Serena nodded in agreement and Harry walked up to his dormitory.

Serena was nervous all through classes the next morning. She was partially afraid she wouldn't be able to help Harry, but more afraid of what kind of things she would see. Harry had said that the things he had seen were horrible, and she was apprehensive to the fact that he had seen people die. She wasn't sure how he'd take reliving it all over again in his head.

After Serena's Arithmancy class she managed to break away from Hermione and meet Harry beside the suit of armor on the second floor.

"Where are we practicing at?" Serena asked.

"Follow me, it's a room on the seventh floor," he said starting up the staircase.

"Are you sure Hermione and Ron won't see us? They could be on their way back to the common room," she said.

"I think we'll be alright, they have to patrol downstairs, besides I've got the map," he said looking around and pulling it from under his cloak. There were two tiny dots with their names on it that appeared just where they were standing. She looked to find a Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walking along the first floor corridor.

"Let's go," Harry said tucking the map into his robes.

By the time they had gotten to the seventh floor Serena was already getting anxious. Harry stopped when he had reached a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and Serena looked around in confusion. There was no door in sight, and Harry seemed to be concentrating on something. Suddenly, a door appeared before them across from the tapestry. Harry opened it and Serena followed cautiously.

It was a small, circular room, with two cushioned chairs in the center facing each other. In the corner was a desk on which there was a pensive, glowing with anticipation of someone's memories. Harry sat down in one of the cushioned chairs, as if ready to be done with it as soon as possible. Serena took out her wand and placed it to her temple. Memories of Draco escaped her and she placed them into the pensive. She didn't want Harry to know anything about Draco, and leaving them in her memories would put revealing them at risk, even if it were by accident. Serena took a deep breath and sat in front of him.

"Now, I'm not sure how good I am, probably not as good as my uncle, but I will try, you know what to do?" she asked. Harry nodded and took out his wand.

"All right then…Legilimens!" Serena staring into Harry's eyes, and soon watched as what looked like bits and pieces of a film began played inside her head. There was a big black dog lying dead on the ground, the dog changed into a man, and there was a high pitch laugh. Harry yelled and Serena's trance on his was broken as she was nearly hit with a spark from his wand. Harry's chest was heaving and his eyes were wide.

"Harry, might I ask who that was?" she was curious to know who the man was.

"It…it was Sirius," he said putting his head in his hands.

"You're Godfather?" she asked.

"How'd you know that?" he asked. Serena was suddenly shocked with herself as well.

"I don't know, I think someone told me, but I'm not sure who," she said.

"This is why I need more practice. Snape's been badgering me just because he hated Sirius," he said.

"It's so hard to concentrate on emptying my mind when all I can think about is his death,"

Serena knew now why he was so upset the other night. His death must have been a horrible experience.

"Harry I know this must be hard for you, do you want to just continue on tomorrow?"

Harry stood up.

"No, I have to do this, otherwise Voldemort will be able to control me," Serena stood as well and sighed.

"Very well, ready? Legilimens!"

A bright flash of green light, a woman's scream, and then Sirius appeared yet again before her eyes. Harry managed to break free of her gaze by disarming her.

"Was that your mother?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he said plainly as he rose from off the floor.

"Let's try this again later," she said.

"Okay," he gave up. Serena walked to the pensive and withdrew her memories of Draco. Emotion came flooding back to her and she sighed deeply.

"Tomorrow then?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Let's hurry before Filch catches us," he said pointing to the map. Serena and Harry exited the room and managed to get down the corridor to the common room just before dinner was over.

"Where were you to?" Ron asked when he and Hermione returned.

"Emergency Potion's essay, we had to get started on it early," Harry said. His book was laid out in front of him.

"Then why haven't you written a single word?" Hermione said looking at his parchment.

"You know me Hermione, never doing my work," he smiled.

"Where's your essay, Serena?" Ron asked curiously. Serena shut the clasp on her bag.

"Just finished," she said trying not to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review guys! PLEZZZ!!


	15. Chapter 15

Friday afternoon classes were let out early in light of St. Valentine's Day. Serena, not wanting to watch Draco and Pansy hug on each other any longer, left to go up to the common room. There she found decorations everywhere and Fred and George in the corner stuffing this faces with sweets. Serena found Hermione sitting near the fire across from Ron. Her pet cat, Crookshanks was sitting in her lap purring loudly.

"Where is everyone?" she said looking around at the almost empty common room.

"Flirting in the corridors I imagine," Ron sighed.

"So that's where Harry is?" she assumed with a smile across her face.

"Are you jealous?" Ron joked.

"No, just curious is all," she sat down in front of the fire.

"Trelawney held him back, probably to tell him he'll die tomorrow, since it is the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he said. Serena looked slightly appalled. Harry entered the common room looking slightly frustrated.

"That woman, all she wanted was to say that I did excellent on my exam, then she started getting all teary eyes so I said I had something important to do," he said sitting down on the other side of Serena.

"Did you see Cho and that Michael Corner today? Couldn't believe it, I'm glad Ginny got rid of him," Ron said.

"At least she's not blubbering all over me anymore," Harry said. As if he had called her over, Ginny came up to him.

"Excuse me, Ron, I don't see you with anyone," she said crossing her arms.

"That's because I don't have time for it," he said quickly. Ginny gave him a weird sort of look then turned and went to talk to Neville and Dean. Ron tried changing the subject.

"So, ready for the game tomorrow?" he asked Harry.

"Hufflepuffs no problem at all," he said.

"I think I'm going to get some practice in before it gets dark," he said.

"What, no love poems for a special someone?" Harry joked.

"No, just practice, you up for it Harry?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Harry stood up and followed Ron upstairs to get their broomsticks. Serena looked over at Hermione, who had remained amazingly quiet the whole time, watch as Ron and Harry went up the stairs. She slid down the couch and leaned over.

"Do you fancy him?" she asked. Hermione looked taken aback.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"You know what I mean," she said. Hermione was silent then she leaned over to whisper to her.

"You're so good at that, you know? I did leave him a secret admirer letter in his bed," she said.

"Why don't you just tell him?" she asked. If Ron only knew about the conversation she was having right then and there he would be the happiest guy in the world.

"I couldn't…" before she could finish Ron and Harry had come back downstairs.

"Hey Hermione, Serena, guess what?" Ron said as they made their way to them.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Harry's got a secret admirer,"

Serena had to stop herself from letting her mouth drop to the floor. Did she just hear that? HARRY had a secret admirer, not Ron? So that meant Hermione had been talking about Harry, not Ron. No wonder she asked so many questions when her and Harry snuck off for Occulmency lessons. Serena looked sympathetically at Ron, who was reading the letter.

"We know it's a Gryffindor, because how else did it get in your bed?" Ron said.

"Ron, can we just drop this? We have to get going before it gets dark," Harry smiled.

"You're right, see you two," Ron said turning around.

"See you," Hermione said. Serena was too shocked to say a word.

Serena tried to sleep that night, but she felt so sorry for Ron she just couldn't. She couldn't help think that if he told her how he felt, she would reject him. Then it would be all her fault. She had to tell him that she liked someone else. She didn't like it, but knew it had to be done. Serena turned over and clung to her amulet, thinking of ways to break the news to Ron. What could she possible do or say to make things any better? Why did she have to get involved? If she had minded her own business she wouldn't feel as bad as she did. After much tossing and turning, she finally decided to help Ron get Hermione to like him instead. She didn't have to tell him Hermione liked Harry; she could just try and get Hermione to see that Ron liked her. Ron wasn't exactly the best charmer, but she was bound and determined to help him anyway. With that thought in her head she rolled onto her back and fell asleep at last.

The next day before the Quidditch match Serena managed to pull Ron aside and tell him of her plan.

"You mean to help me?" he said questioningly.

"Yes, I think you two would be great together if given the chance," she said.

"All right, but if this blows up in my face it's all you're fault," he said going into the dressing room. Serena met Hermione up in the stands and she immediately started to talk about Harry.

"I'm so glad I told you, I haven't told anyone, now I feel better about it knowing someone else knows," Serena wanted to tell her that Ron loved her, not Harry, and that pursuing Harry would mean breaking Ron's heart, but she couldn't. She just stared ahead and pretended to be listening.

The game started and soon all the Gryffindor's were cheering, even Serena. She watched as the teams flew out onto the field. George and the Hufflepuff captain, whom she didn't know, shook hands and Madame Hooch blew her whistle for the game to begin. Serena watched as the players zoomed across the sky and looked to see Ron watching nervously. Ginny had the quaffle and was flying in between a swarm of yellow robed players. She scored immediately. Serena looked over at the Slytherins who were gathered on the other side of the field. She could barely make out a scowling Draco and Pansy sitting next to him. Serena looked back to the sky and watched as a Hufflepuff chaser headed down the field with Ginny and the others close on behind. She could see Ron as he tensed up, ready to defend the goal. The chaser threw the quaffle as hard as he could. Ron balled up a fist and knocked it out of the way. At the same time the whistle blew once more. Harry had caught the snitch. The Gryffindors exploded with cheers at once. Hermione wasn't even looking in Ron's direction, who was slowly flying to the ground in slight disappointment.

Hermione and Serena met up with Harry and Ron as soon as they got off the field.

"Wow, Harry, how long was that? 4 minutes?" she asked.

"Five I thought," Serena said. Ron was staring at Harry and Hermione, who were beaming with victory.

"Great save, Ron," Serena said encouragingly.

"Thanks," he managed a small smile.

"Let's hurry up to the Great Hall. I'm starving," Harry said ushering Ron into the changing room.

"We'll meet you up there," Serena said hurrying Hermione along.

"What's the hurry? We can wait," she protested.

"I didn't eat much breakfast, I'm starving," she said.

"Oh, all right then," she gave in and followed the rest of the buzzing crowd up to the Great Hall.

Serena was sitting motionless and had barely touched her food when Harry and Ron came in. She watched as Ron took a seat next to Hermione and Harry sat down next to Serena. She watched as Ron picked up his goblet for a drink when she noticed his hand was bright red.

"Ron what happened to you're hand?" she asked.

"When I hit the quaffle," he said.

"You should get that looked at," Hermione said.

"It's not too bad," he said trying to sound a little tougher.

"I've got to finish my homework, I'll see you later," Hermione said as she got up from the table. Ron placed a tired head on his hands as he watched her leave the Great Hall.

"Always busy with something," he said.

"I guess we'd better get up to the common room and finish our work as well," Harry sighed and stood up. Ron and Serena followed reluctantly.

Serena didn't feel like doing her work at all, she just sat and watched Hermione pour over her work and Harry polish his broomstick. Ron wasn't up for work either; he just sat by the fire staring into the flames.

"I don't know, Ron, what else should I do?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but even if we haven't really tried much, I've decided to give up," he said.

"But why?" she asked almost too loudly.

"I just want her to be happy, and every time she sees me it's like all that happiness fades and we start to argue," he said.

"Don't give up so soon, we've got plenty of time before the end of the year,"

"Don't you see? I've been trying over and over, but apparently it's no good," Serena felt stuck at a dead end with Ron. He looked so unhappy. There had to be something she could do. Then it hit her.

"Um, I'll be back, I have to go get a book up from the dorm," Serena stood to her feet and ran up the stairs rather quickly and pulled out her book on Advanced Potions. Flipping hurriedly she came to a stop on a section on…

"Love Potions," she said the title aloud and it made her already feel at ease. Skimming through she found the perfect one. She resolved to work on the Potion in the common room later that night.

"Meet me out at the lake in about three or four minutes." Serena said to Ron as she passed him on the way out of the common room. She had to give him time so Harry and Hermione wouldn't ask questions.

The snow had almost completely melted outside and Serena pulled her cloak tight around her as the wind blew. She wondered if Ron would agree to her idea, and if it would even work if he did. She had never tried to make a love potion, they were extremely advanced and you had to be very careful. Other student's were outside as well playing with the remanding bit of snow and the lake was already thawed. After waiting for about five minutes Ron came running up.

"Sorry it took me so long, couldn't think of a reason for coming out here to tell Harry and Hermione," he said.

"Listen, I've thought of an idea, it's a little extreme mind you, and I don't think I'm allowed to do it…"

"What is it?"

"It's a Potion," she said.

"You mean, like a Love Potion?" he sounded skeptical.

"I knew you wouldn't go for it," she sighed.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"Well, unlike what you hear, it doesn't make the person fall madly in love with you, it just gives them a little boost," she said.

"Boost?" he asked.

"Yes, well, it's like they suddenly start to notice you in a different light," she said. Ron stood there for a moment and thought about it.

"Let's go for it," he said.

"Go for what Weasley? Or do I want to know," like clockwork, Draco showed up just in time to ruin the day.

"Mind your own business," Serena said.

"Oh, looks like Weasley's got a thing for Mudbloods, first Granger, now you, wonder who he'll be after next," Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing behind him. Pansy was with them as well, wearing her usual grim scowl on her pig nosed face.

"Watch what you say, Malfoy," Ron was gripping his wand angrily.

"Like I'm afraid of a Mudblood lover like you," Draco laughed tauntingly.

"Would you just shut that gaping hole you call a mouth for one second and mind your own bloody business, MALFOY!" Serena was so sick of Draco teasing her friends. It was one thing to call her a mudblood, but to say that about Hermione was a different story. Draco paused for a moment then a smile spread across his face.

"You know, you're kind of sexy when you're angry,"

"SILENCIO!" Serena pointed her wand at Draco, who was once laughing but was now holding his throat. He couldn't speak and he looked like he was saying a few nasty words. Serena was about to turn around but Pansy shouted something and Serena flew backwards into the freezing lake.

The cold water washed over her and her body tingled all over. She was sinking and struggling to get to the surface. She had never been so cold in her life, the water was piercing her body like a thousand knifes and she felt like there was too much pressure on her. She opened her eyes and could see a figure standing over the water reaching for her hand. She reached for them and kicked her legs. They grabbed hold and pulled her straight out of the ice cold water and she gasped for air, shivering furiously. She looked up at her rescuer and it was who she last expected to be down and out of his office.

"Uncle?" she muttered.

He said an incantation quickly and soon the water disappeared from her clothes. She looked up to see Draco muttering under his breath. Apparently he had gotten his voice back. Pansy was standing beside him, arms crossed and glaring.

"I saw the whole thing, so there is no need for excuses.

"I want you three to come with me," her uncle pushed her ahead of him then pointed to Draco and Pansy.

"Get back to you're common room's boys," he said looking at Ron, Crabbe and Goyle. Serena didn't dare look at her uncle. She knew he had seen her perform a spell on a prefect and she would soon be hearing an earful. Either way, from her uncle or from McGonagall, she knew she would be getting detention.


	16. Chapter 16

Professor McGonagall was already at the top of the stairs waiting on them when they entered the entrance hall.

"Come with me, Miss Snape," she said. Serena didn't bother facing her uncle; she just followed her up to her office.

Professor McGonagall opened the door to her office and drew up a chair with her wand. "Sit," she said simply, and then stood in front of her. Serena sat down and looked up at her Transfigurations charts that she had on the walls, trying to ignore her piercing glare.

"Miss Snape, do you realize what you have done? You've attacked a Prefect, this is very serious," she said.

"It's not like it hurt him," she muttered softly.

"The point is that you openly attacked a Prefect, and for this you will receive detention," she said crossing the room.

"And 50 points from Gryffindor, even if it's my own house,"

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"Sorry doesn't fix it now, so please return to you're dormitory immediately, you will fulfill you're detention with you're uncle on Monday," Serena did not like the sound of that.

After returning to the common room, Ron and the others came up to her at once.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Detention and we lost 50 points," she said.

"50! Why couldn't you have just ignored him?" Hermione asked.

"Like you haven't hexed him a few times yourself," Ron said.

"Yes, but I was never caught," she said. Serena tried to ignore Hermione's tone.

"Anyway, I heard Pansy got in just as much trouble as you did," Harry said.

"Yea, she said it wasn't fair because you attacked a Prefect and she didn't," Ron said.

"Who do you have detention with?" Ron asked.

"My uncle," she said.

"That can't be good, can it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I've never been in trouble with him before, I'm a little frightened myself," she said.

Sunday came and went without much thought; Serena was already overweighed with homework as it was. After a very dull History of Magic lesson they headed to the second floor their Defense Against Dark Arts lesson. It was just as boring, as they were going over what they had learned last week.

At 6 o'clock Serena headed down to her uncle's office. She opened up the dungeon door to find him already waiting on her.

"Start cleaning out every one of those cauldron," he pointed to a very high stack of dirty cauldrons towering over in the corner. Serena didn't say a word; she just picked up a rag and some of Mrs. Skowers All-Purpose Magical Mess remover and started scrubbing.

At about seven her uncle left the room, leaving Serena tired and angry. She had been scrubbing cauldrons for an hour and he hadn't said one word to her. She tossed the rag aside and threw the cauldron across the room. It slammed into a wardrobe and the doors swung open. Her uncle's things scattered across the floor and Serena jumped at the loudness of what she had done.

"Great," she muttered to herself. She walked over to the even larger mess she had just created. Looking down she saw a couple of black robes, heavy black cloak, and what appeared to be a crystal ball. She bent over to pick it up but I was very heavy. She sat down on the floor to examine it and she placed a hand on its glassy surface. Instead of being clear like most crystal balls, this one was black. Suddenly there was a rush of light and she found herself standing in what appeared to be a pub. She looked hurriedly around but could not figure out where she was at all. Panicking, she went to the nearest person she could find.

"Where am I?" she asked in a shaking voice.

The person she was talking to did not look up from his book, and she stood back to take in her surroundings. Something had just happened and she wondered whether or not her uncle would be mad at whatever she had done. Looking at the person she had just spoken to she noticed his shoulder length black hair and hooked nose. Then all at once she gasped in realization.

She was looking at a younger Uncle Severus. She didn't know whether or not this was the past or a memory, but she knew that it was coming from her uncle. She had heard of pensieves doing the same, but black crystal balls? She watched as her uncle turned the page in his book and looked down to see him looking at a page about killing curses. She shuddered and knew it was a dark arts book. She had heard from Harry that he had been wanting to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, maybe that was why he was looking at such a thing. She assured herself that was the reason and looked up to see her uncle closing his book. He stood to his feet and headed into the back of the pub. She noticed other wizards staring at him as he left, so she quickly followed him. He went into a small room and the back and she managed to slip inside before he closed the door. He tossed the book on a table and winced as if in pain.

She watched as he rolled back the sleeve of his robe and place a pale hand on his forearm. Serena stepped closer and almost screamed when she looked down and saw what had pained him. A tattoo of a skull and a snake protruding from its mouth stood plain and clear on his arm. She couldn't believe it. Her uncle was a Death-Eater?

Suddenly, she was pulled out of this surprising scene, and was now looking up at a more recent version of her uncle. Shaking with anger she stood up quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me, you're with them?" she said pointing down at the ball.

"How dare you go through my private things, you had no right," he said angrily.

"I didn't go through them, the wardrobe came open and this rolled out and then I see you with the dark mark on you're forearm!" she was near to shouting now.

"None the less, Serena, you're were supposed to be cleaning, not being nosy," he said putting the black ball back into the wardrobe.

"So it's true then? You really are a Death-Eater?" she said almost in tears. The one person, the only family she had trusted, was keeping secrets from her.

"I was, Serena, but it's a long story that I don't have time for now, you have to trust that I am not like that, I am not a Death-Eater," he said. Serena didn't speak; she just stood there looking at his arm, where she knew the mark would still be.

"What else did you see?" he asked.

"That was it," she said. He looked questioningly at her then sighed.

"Off to bed then, Serena, it's late," he walked right past her and sat down in his chair.

"What else was there to see, uncle? Is there something else you're not telling me?" she asked.

"If there was something you needed to know, I would tell you," he said without looking at her. Serena turned angrily, walked across the room, and slammed the dungeon door shut behind her. What else was her uncle hiding from her?


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Serena had finished telling Ron, Harry, and Hermione about what had happened, they had all three surprised her by not appearing to be shocked.

"You mean you knew?" she said.

"Yes, we thought you did as well, you are his niece after all," Hermione said.

They finished talking and Harry and Hermione headed up to bed.

"You coming?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'll be up in a second," he said. The two of them climbed the spiral staircase and disappeared from sight.

"So are we still on for the Potion then?" Ron whispered quietly.

"Of course, after everyone goes to bed tomorrow meet me here," she said.

"All right, see you," he then stood and followed Hermione and Harry up to the dormitories.

Serena sat there for a moment and watched as the fire died down, thinking about what she had seen in that black orb in her uncle's wardrobe. He looked so alone back then, so isolated. Is that why he's the way he is now? Why he constantly lectures and hates children, why he always looks at her with a strange look in his eyes, as if he would rather she be back at Beauxbatons then here? No, she shook her head. He didn't hate her, did he? She stood abruptly and went upstairs to bed, hoping that she wasn't right in what she'd thought.

Serena was relieved that she didn't have Double Potions the next day; she didn't want to endure her uncle's glares during the whole time. She was still trying to stay focused on what was in store later that evening. During Care of Magical Creatures, she managed to have a word with Ron about the love potion when the Clabbert they had been observing decided to get away from the crowd of people and head into the Forest. Hagrid took a few students with him, including Harry and Hermione. He had asked Ron, but Ron had refused. Shrugging, Harry followed Hermione and a few others into the forest to catch the creature.

"Are you sure you still want this, Ron? I mean you can still change you're mind, love potions are very tricky…"

"I trust you, I mean, I'm already at rock bottom here, what else could happen?" he said. Minutes later, Hagrid and the others returned with the creature.

"Never seen 'em act like 'hat before," Hagrid said.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione and Serena left Ron and Harry to go to Arithmancy. Serena couldn't help but notice how cheerful Hermione had been ever since they had returned from the grounds. She didn't need to know, she assumed it had something to do with Harry. Arithmancy was exceptionally boring that day, since Serena couldn't help think what would happen when the potion took effect after tonight. Hermione looked so happy; would she still feel the same about Ron even if it wasn't real? The bell rang and Serena and Hermione went up to put their things in their dorms. Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Let's go, I'm starved," Ron said automatically.

After they had finished eating, Harry pulled Serena aside.

"I think I'm getting better at Occulmency, I mean, even Snape can't distract me anymore," he said.

"That's great, Harry, so you won't be needing my help anymore?" she said.

"Well, not unless you insist," he said.

"I think you'll be fine," she smiled.

"Come on, we've got to finish our Divination chart," Ron had come back to see what was taking them so long. He looked at them curiously then walked with them up to Gryffindor tower.

The remaining hours in which Serena and Ron waited for everyone to go up to bed seemed to drag on forever. Finally an hour before midnight, Ron had gone up with Harry just so he wouldn't ask questions. Serena watched them head off to bed, telling them she had extra work to do as an excuse for staying behind. She opened up her potion book and began going over the procedure of making the potion. She had luckily bought some extra ingredients when she was in Diagon Alley, so she was fully prepared. About ten minutes later Ron stepped down from the staircase.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Of course," he said quietly.

Serena pulled her cauldron out of her bag and opened it up. It was collapsible, so it was easy to carry around. She then asked Ron to read her the instructions.

"What's the first thing to do, Ron?" she asked lighting a small fire underneath the cauldron.

"It says first to add essence of belladonna and dragons blood at the same time, then let simmer for a minute," Serena did as it said and watched as the potion turned a bright red.

"You do know there's no turning back, and if we get caught we're in for it, Love Potions are against the rules," Serena said.

"I know, I'll take the blame if we're caught, I wanted to do this," he said.

"Well, we won't be caught, so let's just keep going."

After adding frozen Ashwinder eggs, and few other chosen ingredients, they had to wait until the solution turned pink.

"It says it could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days," Serena read aloud.

"A few days? This is insane, the things you do for love, eh?" he said looking down at the potion. Never the less they sat and waited, getting up every five minutes or so to check on it. When Serena saw the sun peek over the trees of the Forbidden Forest, she got up once again to check on the potion. Ron had fallen asleep and was now snoring loudly. It had finally turned pink.

"Ron! Wake up, it's finished," she said. Ron sat up with a start.

"What….all right then," he said. Serena poured some of the sweet smelling liquid into a goblet and held it out for Ron. He took it then looked down at it.

"Wow, this doesn't even look disgusting," he said.

"Okay, Ron, defiantly no turning back if you decide to do this," she said looking at him apprehensively. Ron stared at her as if to say something, and then he just stood there looking at the goblet. The sun was coming up higher and it flooded the common room with dazzling light.

"Ron, hurry, before someone comes down," she said looking at the staircase. Suddenly Ron put the goblet back on the table.

"It just doesn't seem right, I was thinking about it while we were waiting and I realized that if Hermione doesn't love me now the way I am, then it would be wrong of me to want to change that. Besides, she's happy and that's all I really want," he said.

"That's beautiful, Ron, I didn't know you felt that way about her," she said.

"Thanks," he blushed then pointed hurriedly to the cauldron.

"Better get rid of the evidence,"

"Right," Serena pointed her wand at the cauldron.

"Evanesco," she said and the potion disappeared as if it were never created. Just as she cleared everything away Hermione wandered down the stairs yawning.

"You two are up early," she said.

"Wanted an early start," Ron said enthusiastically.

"I'm starved, wonder what's for breakfast," she said.

"Let's find out," Ron said starting for the door.

Hermione followed.

"Are you coming, Serena?" she asked.

"No, not really hungry, I'll see you two in Transfigurations," she said heading back up the stairs smiling. She really hoped after staying up all night that they would end up together. Serena opened the door to her dorm where her roommates were getting dressed.

"Where've you been?" one of them said. Completely ignoring her, she crossed the room and collapsed on her bed, falling instantly asleep as her very tired head hit the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena didn't get up until Lunch when Hermione came in to wake her up.

"Serena! You missed all the morning classes! What's going on?" she asked.

"I was tired, that's all," she said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to recal the new dream she had. She remember screams, so she decided it was best not to remember it after all.

"Ron and Harry are already in the Great Hall, I told them I'd check on you," she said pulling her out of bed. Serena hurriedly changed clothes and followed Hermione down to the Great Hall.

"Serena, you should have seen Snape, he was so angry," Harry said pulling a chicken bone from his mouth.

"Oh, no, I forgot about having Potions today, I'd better go talk to him after classes so he won't be too angry with me," she said helping herself to the food in front of her. Harry and Ron looked at her sympathetically, as if apologizing would do her no good.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and Serena counted down until the bell rang for dinner.

"Meet you in the common room," Serena said as she hurried out of the classroom and ran down the staircases to the dungeons.

She couldn't help thinking that her uncle would be more than furious at her. She had to think of an excuse rather quickly, because she soon arrived at the door to his office. She opened it carefully and peered inside. He wasn't there. She thought since classes just ended he would be in the classroom instead. Turning around she opened up the dungeon door.

A strong smell hit her instantaneously and she recoiled at the scent of freshly brewed potions. She walked inside and looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Uncle?" she said loudly.

No one answered. Discouraged she left the dungeons and headed upstairs to the Great Hall. Maybe he had left early for dinner, she thought to herself.

But her uncle wasn't at dinner either. She was starting to worry about where he was and knew he wasn't prone to just wandering off. She poked at her food with her fork and stared at his empty chair up at the staff table.

"Cheer up, Serena, I'm sure he's all right," Ron said. Serena gave a weak smile and continued to prod her uneaten meal. Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Hey, how 'bout we go visit Hagrid this weekend? We haven't done that since, well," she didn't have to finish.

"Yeah, you can come with us, Serena, he's not all bad," Harry said.

"All right, then," she sighed deeply and stood to her feet.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to the common room, see you in a few," she said.

"I'll come with you," Ron said.

"Well, I guess I'm finished too," Harry said.

"Yea, I need to study anyway," Hermione said.

"You don't have to come with me you know," she said almost smiling.

"We're doing it anyway, whether you like it or not," Ron smiled. Serena gave a small laugh and they all four walked up to the common room together.

Once in the common room they decided to play a game of Exploding Snap instead of studying like Hermione had suggested. After Ron had won three out of their five games they decided to call it quits. Most of the Gryffindor's had already returned and were getting ready for the midnight Astronomy lesson.

"Do we have to go?" Ron said sitting back in his cushioned chair beside the fire.

"What sort of question is that? Of course we do," Hermione said looking carefully over her star chart.

After Ron had finished complaining they headed out to the Astronomy tower for their lesson. It was boring as usual. Serena soon found herself stairing outside at the cloudy sky, wondering if her uncle would be in his office in the morning. Suddenly there was a brief flash of lightening and a steady roll of thunder, and Professor Sinistra dismissed them early because of the coming storm.

After class they headed back down to the common room quietly, as they were all about to fall asleep. "Nittlewittle," Hermione muttered the password and the portrait swung open and everyone crawled inside.

"Well, that was fun," Ron said sarcastically, yawning as he headed up the steps to the dormitories.

"So much work, I don't see how I can finish it all," Harry said.

"If you would keep you're mind on it, you can get it done on time," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I can't even keep my mind on studying," Serena said.

"See you later, I'm going to bed before we get into another argument about who needs to study more," Ron said.

"Are you implying that I start arguments?" Hermione said defensively.

"Not at all," he said.

Hermione just gave him a weird sort of look and then headed up the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can catch up a little on my Charms work before I go to bed," she said.

"Catch up? You're already two chapters ahead of us," Ron said. Then it began. Ron was complaining about how Hermione always had to be ahead of everyone else and Hermione was saying that it was just how she was and that he had to deal with it. Eventually Harry interrupted them.

"Hey, what's that out there?" he was looking out of the window. Serena climbed up the few stairs between them and looked outside. There was someone entering the forest, but she couldn't quite see who it was.

"Wait, Serena, is that you're uncle?" Ron asked. Serena leaned out of the window to get a better look. There was another flash of lightening and she saw not one person, but two. Indeed one was her uncle, but who was the other? And what were they doing going into the forest so late at night?

"Who's that…" but before they could answer her they were running up the steps to the dorms.

"Wait, what's going on!" she called after them.

"Harry, we can't go after them! It's too dangerous,"

Hermione was saying.

"It's that bloody bastard! I can't believe it," he said.

"What's going on here!" Serena almost yelled.

"Your uncle just went into the forest with a known Death Eater, that's what, and he's either being forced against his will, or he really is still a Death Eater too," Harry said.

"We have to get down there, we have to stop them, there's no telling what could be happening," Serena said. Harry had his invisibility cloak in his hand.

"What if You-Know-Who's in there?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure he will be," he said raising his hand to his scar and rubbing it.

"Are you coming or not?" Serena had turned and ran down the staircase. She looked up at the three of them, her only friends. They had to help her.

"All right, then," Harry said.

"We can't all four fit under the cloak, how are we going to get down to the forest?" Hermione asked.

"Harry can take us one at a time," Ron suggested.

"That could take ages," Serena said.

"What about the map? We can try to fit under the cloak and if someone comes we can just squat down or something," Harry said.

"Let's try and see," Ron said as he descended the staircase. Harry and Hermione followed.

"All right, stand as close as you can," Harry said squeezing in next to Hermione. Ron stood beside Hermione and Serena stood at the end. Harry threw the cloak over them and as they thought, their feet were exposed.

"Now squat down a bit," Hermione said and they all four bended their knees. The cloak touched the ground and their feet vanished.

"Now, let's hurry so we won't loose them," Serena said climbing up the staircase and looking out the window as her uncle and the strange man entered the Forbidden Forest.


	19. Chapter 19

It took a great deal of effort to get down to the front doors and out into the grounds. By the time they reached Hagrid's they hid behind a rather large pumpkin and rested.

"What are we to do now?" Ron asked stretching out his legs.

"We follow them, they can't be far," Harry said.

"Everyone got their wands?" Hermione asked standing up. They all nodded and followed her by standing as well.

"Might want to leave that, don't want to loose it," Serena said pointing at the cloak.

"Right," he said folding it and tucking it under a pumpkin that was leaning slightly on its side.

Serena had never been into the forest and knew at once why everyone feared it. The whole place had a strange feeling of darkness and evil.

"You don't think we'll run into any of those spiders do you?" Ron asked. Serena looked back to see him gripping the end of his shirt.

"Let's hope not," Harry said.

"Better get some light, I can't see a thing," Serena said, muttering Lumos. The tip of her wand burst with light and soon the other's wands lit up as well. The trees were swaying in the breeze which was steadily getting stronger. Serena could feel drops of water hit her arm and she pulled the sleeve of her robe down. If it started to pour it would be harder to find her uncle.

"At least they left a path," Hermione said pointing at the ground. The thick brush and thorns had been blasted aside.

"Good, it'll be easier to find them," Harry said. Serena thought of the Death Eater her uncle had come in there with.

"Who was the other man he was with?" she asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, he was the one who betrayed my parents," Harry said.

"Oh, sorry to bring it up," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Soon silence overcame them as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. The path never twisted or turned, it just stayed in a straight line. This meant that they knew where they were going, they weren't just wandering around. After about ten minutes, Ron gave into boredom.

"How long is this going to take? I'm getting tired," he said pushing back his red hair. The air was getting thicker and Serena had discarded her robe a few minutes before and had pulled up the sleeves on her shirt. Ron was just now doing the same.

"I think we should head back," Hermione said.

"Wait, I think I hear something," Harry stopped suddenly, causing Serena to almost collide with him. They all four stopped to listen, and heard what sounded like heavy footsteps.

"What's that?" Ron said grabbing hold of Serena's arm.

"Listen," Hermione said in a hushed voice. The heavy footsteps got louder, and soon there was a bright crash of thunder. Serena looked up into the forest canopy to see two great red eyes looking down on them. She jumped back and Hermione let out a gasp of surprise.

"A dragon!" Harry exclaimed as he backed away from it.

The dragon was huge, its metallic body was in full view and its long talons dug deep into the ground.

"I've never seen a dragon like that before," Serena said.

"Stop staring at it! We've got to get past it before it decides it's ready for a little late night snack," Ron whimpered.

"That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly, there's no way we can manage to get past it, it's the largest breed there is," Hermione said looking around into the darkness of the forest. The dragon bowed its head as if ready to attack.

"Maybe if we try all at once, maybe we can manage to stun it," Harry said. They nodded in agreement and raised their wands to the dragon, which was getting anxious.

"Stupefy!"

Their voices rang out loud and four red lights shot out of their wands and hit the dragon directly in the face. It stumbled for a moment, then shook its tremendous head and started to charge at them.

"Look out!" Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's robes just before she was trampled.

"Thanks," she said.

"What now?" Serena asked.

"What if we tried to just get it to stop? Or slow down long enough so we can get past?" Ron asked.

"Good idea, on the count of three then," Harry said.

"Impedimenta!" they all four tried once again to get the dragon to stop attacking. Surprisingly it worked, and now the dragon looked as if it were running in slow motion.

"Hurry before it wears off," Hermione said running past the dragon.

"What's a dragon doing here? Why is it no one has seen it?" Ron said as they stopped to catch their breath.

"I honestly don't know," Hermione said.

"Neither do I, but I wonder if my uncle ran into it on the way through here too," Serena said.

"Looks like they made it through, look," Harry said pointing at the continuing pathway.

"Shall we go on?" Harry said.

"There's no sense in turning back now, is there," Hermione said.

"Let's go then," Serena stood to her feet and held her wand out in front of her. A bright flash of lightening shot across the night sky and Serena hurried forward.

They continued on for a few minutes or so before they had to stop again. Hermione had caught her leg on a thorn bush moments before and it was now bleeding freely onto her robes.

"Here," Ron said ripping the end of his shirt and tying it around the cut.

"Thanks, Ron," she said, wincing as he tightened

it.

"You all right, Hermione?" Serena asked.

"I'll be fine, I should have been watching where I was going," she said. Harry helped her too her feet.

"We're getting close," he said.

"How do you know?" Serena asked.

"I can sense him, this scar and all, he's happy about something," he rubbed at his scar once again. Serena shuddered at the thought of knowing what Voldemort was feeling at any given moment. She couldn't have handled it like he did. She would have gone insane.

"Let's just rest for one moment," Ron said slumping onto the ground.

"All right, but not for too long, they're already too far ahead of us," Serena said. Hermione collapsed back on the ground and tried to nurse her wounded leg, while Harry sat on a tree stump and rubbed painfully at his scar. Serena sat down on the ground as well and pulled up her torn socks. She soon found herself wandering where her uncle was, and why he ventured into the forest in the first place. She then wondered why he was associating himself with a Death Eater, and if he really was on their side. What if he had been a spy for Voldemort all along? Her thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's screams.

"What is it?" Ron jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. He looked like he had dozed off.

"L…Look over there," she whispered quietly. Serena stood as well and looked off into the distance, where Hermione was pointing. Serena gasped in surprise as the head of a lion emerged from the oak trees, followed by its body, which was not a lion, but a goat. She was even more amazed when it came completely out of the trees, when it roared and then stared at them, its snake tail flipping angrily.

"It's a Chimera, this is it, we're done for," Ron said, his voice shaking.

"No one move," Harry said, still sitting on the trunk. But it was too late; the creature had already seen them and was now digging its hooves into the dirt. Serena's heart was thudding violently, but then suddenly had an idea. Picking up a large branch she threw it as hard as she could away from them. The chimera's head jerked in the direction of the branch and started to go to investigate.

"It must be too dark for him to see us, or else he's pretty stupid," Ron whispered. After the beast was a good distance away they started to creep past it. Suddenly a twig snapped from under Serena's feet and the Chimera looked up at them. Knowing that they had been spotted they had no choice but to run for it. Serena was the first to go, followed by the others. Hermione was limping along as fast as she could. Serena could hear the beast panting behind them. The forest seemed to thin out as they went further and soon they ran out into a clearing. Serena turned to look behind her and watched as the Chimera leapt forward and grabbed hold of her arm with its powerful jaw. Serena let out a scream as it clamped down, its teeth tearing through her sleeve.

Blood began to spill out and she kicked at the beast, trying to get it to release her.

"Serena!" she heard Ron yell and then a suddenly the beast let go of her. Serena collapsed on the ground and gripped her wounded arm.

"Are you all right?" she heard Ron coming up to her.

"Yea, I think so, what happened, why did it leave?" she said looking around.

"Something must have spooked it," Hermione said. She was now limping over to them, followed by Harry. Serena felt her head swim with dizziness as she heard something come from the forest. It sounded like a mixture of a flutes and a trumpet. She stood gingery to her feet and looked down at her arm. It wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Do you guys hear that?" Harry said pointing his wand at the noise.

"Yeah," Serena nodded brushing back her black hair. The wounds were now stinging freshly on her arm. She looked up at Ron half expecting him to be generous, but then shook her head at the thought. The noise grew louder and they turned to see a glowing light over to the right of where they were standing. Two giant oak trees were standing in the center of the clearing, and in the center a strange ball of red light hovered. It seemed to beg them to go near it, its light growing brighter and brighter. Suddenly they heard a tree snap and they looked over to where the sound was coming from.

"Merlin's beard…" Ron gasped at the amazing new and terrible creature that had emerged from the forest. Serena was too scared to speak. Her eyes ran across the three rows of razor sharp teeth, to the human head. Its eyes glowed menacingly. Its huge lion paws seemed to glide across the ground. It lifted its scorpion tail and stared at them, hungrily. This was the beast that haunted her dreams, the one that always beckoned her to her death, the manticore.

She was too frightened to speak; she backed away and looked at the others. They looked both scared and amazed. The strange music flowed out and it seemed circle them, making them immobile. Serena tried to think of something else, anything else. Then her uncle popped into her head. She let out a scream and broke into a run. She didn't know what to do, the only thing in front of her was the bright ball of red light, and she wondered if it was where her uncle and the man had gone. She heard the distant cries of her friends, they were close behind, maybe they had the same idea. She stopped in front of the light, and looked behind her. Hermione, Ron and Harry had indeed followed suit.

"Hurry, its coming!" Hermione yelled. At once, they all four took a deep breath and stepped into the glowing light. Merlin only knew what would be awaiting them on the other side.


	20. Chapter 20

The painful sting of her arm was what woke her up. Leaves fell gently on her face as she opened her eyes to see a clear night sky. Curious, she sat up and looked around. Ron, Harry and Hermione were no where to be found. She stood up quickly and checked her surroundings. It appeared as if she were still in the Forest, but the trees were different. The sky was clear and the stars seemed to light up everything. Serena watched as a brilliant light poured through the trees, showing her a path that wound into the depths of the forest. She followed the light, wondering exactly where she was and where her friends were. She hoped they had made it through okay. After turning the last corner she came to a familiar clearing. There was a small pond in the center of it, with gentle beams of light surrounding it. The leaves fluttered down and butterflies seemed to dance all around them. She noticed a woman looking down into the water. Serena made to move toward her and the woman stood abruptly and looked at her.

"Excuse me, can you help me? I don't know where I am," Serena said calmly, as if any irritation in her voice would frighten the woman away. The woman smiled and her green eyes seemed to light up.

"So you've arrived," she said. Her voice seemed to put Serena's worries at ease.

"Arrived? You mean you knew I would end up coming here?" she asked.

"Of course," the woman wandered over to her with her hands cupped around something. Serena stood back a little as the woman opened up her hands to reveal a beautiful white flower.

"Lily's are so beautiful aren't they?" the woman sighed deeply and caressed the petals of the flower.

"Uh, yes, yes they are," she said quickly. The woman smiled and turned around and walked back to the pond, pulling her red hair out of the bun it was in, letting it cascade down her back.

"Where are we, exactly?" she said following her cautiously.

"Why, the Forest of Dreams, of course," she said stepping into the water.

"The what?" she asked.

"This is where all the dreams in the world live, Serena," she said. "How did you know my name?" Serena was now confused.

"I know things, Serena, and I know you," the strange woman said. Suddenly it hit her. The place, the feeling, the woman. This was a part of her dreams, the one's she had been having so often. She then began to worry about what would happen next, considering all her dreams ended in something frightening or deadly.

"Don't be afraid," the woman held out her hand, as if wanting her to take it. Serena reached out and grasped it, and the woman pulled her into the pond. The water was surprisingly warm and it was almost soothing.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours," Serena said.

"Oh, you will know in time," she said. The woman smiled and pushed a strand of black hair from her face.

"You're safe here, that's all that matters," she said.

"Safe? From what? I want to find my friends, what happened to them!" Serena asked rather loudly.

"Hush, he'll hear you," the woman covered up Serena's mouth.

"'Ho 'ill 'ear 'e," she asked muffled against her mouth. "I cannot say," she said removing her hand. Serena then remembered hearing the voice of a man in her dreams; he was always saying the same thing. Suddenly there was a loud sound from outside of the pond. It rattled the trees and sent the butterflies off into the trees.

"No….Not again, he's coming," the woman looked utterly frightened and grabbed hold of Serena's hand.

"He's coming for you, you must go," she said pulling her from the water.

"Wait, I don't understand, what's going on?" Serena stumbled out of the water, trying to walk in her soaked shoes.

"No time, go!" The woman ran back into the middle of the water and she sank into its black depths. She heard voices and more loud noises and she ran too hid behind a tree. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she watched as a man emerged from the trees. She couldn't see his face; he was dressed in black robes and wore a hood over his head. He looked remarkably like a Death Eater.

"I know she's here," he turned to face a few more Death Eaters that had come out of the forest as well.

"I know you're here! Come out now," he yelled. The woman emerged from the pond, looking fearful.

"Where is the girl," he asked.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" the man shouted.

"She was here, but she ran as soon as she heard you coming," the woman said coming up out of the water. The man slapped the woman hard across the face and she fell to the ground sobbing.

"Don't shed tears just yet, Lord Voldemort want's her," he said. The woman sobbed harder. "Leave her alone! She's just a child,"

"She's our child, and the Dark Lord know's of her power," Serena's mouth gaped open at the sound of this. Those were her parents? Her real parents? And what were these 'powers' he was speaking of?

"Please, do not use her for evil, please, she wasn't meant for it," she said pushing her wet red hair from her face. Serena moved her foot from underneath a tree root and accidentally fell over backwards.

"What was that?" one of the Death Eater said pointing his wand towards where she had fell. Her 'father' walked over to the spot where she had been standing and looked down at her.

"Well, well, look what we have here, Avery, pick her up," he was referring to the one who had spoken before. Avery bent over and jerked her up from the ground, pushing her towards the man in black.

"Someone wants to see you," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the place where they had come in.

"Serena! Oh please don't take her…" her mother was sobbing into her dress. The men ignored her and lead her further into the depths of the trees, the light was getting dimmer. Serena and looked up at the man's masked face.

"Where are you taking me?" "To the Dark Lord of course, he's taken an interest in you, but too bad we won't be able to watch since we're mere visions of a girl's dreams," he said. Up ahead was the same bright red light she had seen when she was running from the manticore. Reaching the portal he turned her around.

"May I at least she the face of my father?" she asked angrily.

"Well, if you must know," he reached up and grasped the edge of his hood and pulled it from his face. Shoulder-length black hair fell from the hood, and his black eyes seemed to burrow into hers. She was staring into the eyes of a younger version of her uncle, and she screamed as he shoved her into the blazing red light behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

Tears fell down Serena's face as she lay there on the ground. Her whole life had been a lie, her father was the one person she had trusted and she'd been calling him "Uncle," the whole time she had been there.

"Why is this happening to me?" she said out loud wiping the tears from her face.

"I've often asked myself that very same question, actually,"

the cold voice that had spoken suddenly made Serena sit up abruptly. She was sitting in the same clearing that she and her friends entered before. She saw her three friends lying unconscious to her right, and to her left was none other than her uncle. She stood up so fast her head spun and she ignored the man with piercing red eyes as she ran towards her newly discovered father. She slammed her fists into his chest and began to scream.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!"

Tears were pouring from her eyes and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, I wanted to…"

"Don't touch me! Why were you so cruel to her?!"

"That's just how I was back then," he said.

"I thought you said you weren't a Death Eater anymore?" she said looking over at the Dark Lord himself, who looked as if he were having the time of his life.

"He isn't," he said.

"But why did you go into the forest with Peter?" she asked.

"Ah, very good question," he said lifting his wand up and pointing it at her uncle. Ropes rose up from the ground and wrapped themselves around him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just making sure he doesn't meddle with what I have to say," he said.

"And what is it you have to say? What do you want?" she was starting to shout again.

"Calm down, Miss Snape, I merly think you need to know what happened,"

"You just want to use me," she said.

"You're just a girl, why would I need to use you?" he smirked.

Serena looked over to see Harry sitting up.

"Mr. Potter, so glad to see you again," Voldemort said, also biding him with the same rope.

"What are you doing here! What do you want?" he asked struggling against the robes. Hermione and Ron soon awoke as well and he did the same to them.

"I will answer you're question's after I answer Serena's," he said.

"Leave her alone!" Harry said. Voldemort let out a long, cold laugh.

"Oh, my, this will be interesting,"

"What's so interesting?" Serena said clenching her fists.

"Glad you asked," he wandered over to where she was standing.

"You see, now that you know who you're true father is, I think you should know you're mother as well," he said.

Serena was quiet for a moment, somewhat hoping she may still be alive, whoever she is. "Where is she?" she asked.

"She's dead," he said.

"Who was she then," Serena was getting irritated.

"Lily Evans, or should I say, Lily Potter,"

"WHAT!"

Serena, Harry, Ron and Hermione all voiced in unison.

"You can't be serious, my mum would never…" Harry shook his head. This was starting to be too much for Serena to handle. Harry was her half-brother?

"Oh, but on the contrary, she did," he went over to stand next to her father.

"Would you like to tell them how it happened or should I?" he said. He just glared at him as if he were the devil himself.

Suit yourself," he said.

"You see, Serena, you're dear father here at the time was a Death Eater, and he was to help me with a special task. A very special task that involved a certain, prophecy," he looked at Harry when he said this.

"He was to somehow prevent Harry's birth, and I told him by any means necessary. His weakness for the Mudblood was his downfall of course. However he did attempt to succeed by, well, apparently conceiving you." He said smirking.

"You were of course, a complete accident, and they tried to hide her pregnancy by using a concealment charm. After you were born they shipped you off to live with you real uncle,"

"We had no choice!" her father said. Voldemort continued, ignoring him.

"Your mother wanted to keep you, but Severus here however thought you'd be better off in some muggle home. How very loving for a father, wouldn't you agree?" he said sarcastically. Serena was now glaring at her father, who was in turn glaring at Voldemort.

"Soon she was pregnant again with Harry here, and after he was born, they did nothing but love him and cherish him, while you were left abandoned in France with two daft muggles! Your own mother loved him more than you! You were nothing to them!" Serena's eyes were red and she was still crying.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to get you to hate us," Harry said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" she collapsed on the ground and dug her hands into the soft earth. She heard Voldemort walk up to her.

"I know what it's like to not be loved by your own parent's, Serena. Join me and take revenge for what's they've done to you, I can help you, you know I can," he picked up her wand from the ground and placed it in her hand.

"I can't do this, it's too much," she said.

"You can live a life without persecution, without abandonment. Don't you want to be more than an accident?"

Serena looked up at him and watched his red eyes look into hers.

"Haven't you ever wanted to belong?" he asked. She nodded and looked over at her father, who looked furious.

"He's manipulating you, Serena, don't fall for it," he said.

"I am done listening to you," she said standing to her feet.

"Please, Serena, don't fall for this," Harry said from behind her.

"She gave you everything, and she gave me nothing! Don't dare think you know how I feel about this, I'm not trusting anyone ever again," she said raising her wand at him. Fury was blinding her, she was so angry she wanted the world to stop spinning so she could get off and just crawl away and sleep forever.

"You hate what he's done to you, he took you're mother away from you. If she hadn't have got landed with him you have a happy life," Voldemort was whispering inside her head.

"You want to kill him, you want to kill them both, don't you?" her body was relaxing as she stared into Harry's eyes, the eyes that were the same as hers.

"Kill them," the voice repeated.

But why? Why was she so angry? Harry hadn't done anything to her, it wasn't his fault. Even if she was angry, even if her father did lie to her for seventeen years he was still her father, why kill him over that?

"KILL HIM!"

"NO!" Serena jerked free from the imperious curse and pointed her wand at Voldemort instead.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

a green light erupted from her wand and she watched as collided into him. He tumbled over backwards, screaming. Serena dropped her wand and collapsed on the ground. Her head was pounding.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. She looked up at the four of them. Ron and Hermione looked shocked beyond belief. She nodded and stood back up.

"Serena," she turned to face her father. The ropes had fell from them and she ran over to him.

"I know I never told you, I didn't think it was best," he said.

"Father," she sobbed and wrapped her arms around him. It was an odd feeling, but it was also comforting as well. It would take some adjustments, she knew, but it would all be worth it in the end. She stood back and wiped away her tears.

"SERENA LOOK OUT!"

Serena turned to see Voldemort stand back on his feet, his red eyes surging with anger.

"You stupid girl! You think you can win that easily?" he pointed his wand at her.

"Now, you must die, just like you're mudblood mother!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Serena turned and watched as the same green light barreled towards her. She didn't have time to move, and she held her breathe as the light collided into her chest.

Serena opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. She looked down to see the green light hovering inches in front of her. She felt something on her neck and looked down to see the amulet that she had always carried with her. She looked at her friend's shocked faces then back down on the amulet again. It was glowing white and she watched the two S's as they spun rapidly inside the stone.

"What's happening!" Voldemort shouted.

The light grew brighter and she watched as the green light exploded, sending everyone sprawling to the ground. Voldemort's cries echoed in the forest night.

"Death Eaters! Serve you're purpose now, kill them!"

Suddenly there were about twenty or so hooded wizards and witches emerging from the trees, all armed with wands and ready to kill.

"RUN!"

Serena cried out and soon all six of them were on their feet, running as fast as they could onto the path they had entered.

"We'll never outrun them!" Ron yelled.

Suddenly, their luck turned in their favor. There was a loud *crack* and four people suddenly appeared before them. One was Remus Lupin, and two other's whom Serena didn't recognize. Then there was Dumbledore, wand at the ready.

"Go, Severus, get the children up to the castle and hurry, we'll hold them off," he said.

He nodded and they soon started to run again, looking back only to see the bright lights of the wizard battle that was just beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena was running so fast all she could see were trees and the occasional flash of light. There were still questions she wanted answered, questions only her new father could answer. But there was no time. Dumbledore had told them to flee and that was exactly what they were doing. Harry was reluctant to leave Lupin and the other's behind, but after much persuasion he finally agreed to go back up to the castle.

They now emerged from the Forbidden Forest and Ron collapsed onto the ground. "Can't…move," he mumbled. Serena pulled him to his feet.

"We're almost there, Ron, we've got to make it to the castle," she winced as he grabbed her ripped up arm.

"Sorry," he said slowly standing to his feet and putting a hand to his side. Her sides were splitting from the run as well, but Dumbledore's orders were to get to the castle and not to stop.

"Weasley, get a move on," her father said pushing him urgently forward. Serena stayed behind him to make sure he wouldn't stop again.

They finally made it up to the doors to the entrance hall, which burst open just as they hit the stair. It was Professor McGonagall and Filch, the caretaker.

"Oh dear, what were you thinking! Going into the forest at this time, you could have died! You should have left the situation up to us," McGonagall was yelling.

"Argus, take the children up to the Hospital Wing, quickly. Severus, help them, then go to Dumbledore's office and wait there," he glared at her, but obeyed, helping Serena and her friends up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Once inside, Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Serena first.

"Oh my! Look at you! Just have a seat right here and I'll get something and bandage that up immediately," Serena sat down on the bed she had been pointing to and the others did the same. Ron fell onto his and looked like he would pass out from exhaustion. Harry and Hermione were still winded from the run and just looked at each other.

"Take care, Serena, I have to go," he was standing beside her. She didn't say a word, she just watched him leave, his robes billowing behind him. Madame Pomfrey returned with a bottle of red looking potion. She poured it onto her wound and it stung so badly Serena jumped.

"Sorry, it will sting a bit, but that means it's healing," she said pointing her wand and her arm. Bandages flew from it and wound themselves around her arm comfortably. She then went to check on the others. She also poured some potion onto Hermione's leg, and bound it up as well.

"All four of you need you're rest, so you will have to stay in here tonight," Madame Pomfrey said.

"How can we sleep when we don't know what's happening out there in the forest? Something terrible might happen to them," Harry said.

"Don't fret now, just lie down and get your rest," she said.

Harry sat down and looked at the three of them. Serena got into the bed and sat up on her side, watching as the others did the same reluctantly. Ron was lying in the bed beside her and she watched as he got into the bed and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. She was soon wondering what was happening out in the Forest as well as the others. Would Dumbledore be able to ward them off?

Serena was soon slipping into sleep when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Lupin and two others entered with him.

"Harry! You all right?" Lupin said walking over to his bed. Harry sat up immediately.

"What happened?"

"The Dark Lord and his followers fled. We don't know why, but we know they will be back eventually with another plan," Harry nodded at this and tried to get out of bed.

"Harry you need you're rest," he said.

"Hermione and Serena are the one's who got hurt, I'm not the one you should be worried about," he said. "I'm fine, Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm all right too," Serena mumbled as she sat up in her bed. The two other's looked at her strangely.

"Is she? Doesn't she look like…"

"Snape, I know,"

Serena heart skipped a beat and she sighed.

"Yes, he's my, Uncle," she said quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her when she said this.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance, I'm Tonks," this woman had strange, bright pink hair and she smiled and held out a hand. Serena took it and shook.

"I'm Serena," she said.

"And this is Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin," she pointed to the others. She smiled.

"Yes, we've met before," Lupin said. He had also looked at her in that same strange way when she said Severus was her Uncle. She wasn't quite sure he wanted her to be telling anyone just yet, considering neither of them had come to grips with it.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"He is with Snape at the moment," Moody said sitting down on a bed, his magical eye spinning madly.

They sat there in silence for a while, and then Dumbledore entered and asked Harry and Serena to come with him. They followed him up to his office and up the rotating staircase and into a room filled with moving pictures of past Headmasters.

"Please have a seat," he said motioning to the chairs that were in front of his desk. Her father was standing next to a giant red and gold bird.

"That's a beautiful bird, sir," she said.

"Yes, his name is Fawkes," he went behind is desk. Harry and Serena sat down in the chairs.

"Now, I believe I have a bit of explaining to do," he wiped his specs off with his robes, put them back on, then continued.

"Harry, Serena, Voldemort was indeed telling the truth in the Forest. You have the same mother. I know this is quite a shock," he said. They both nodded.

"Did, this happen before she got together with my dad?" Harry asked.

"Severus and Lily did indeed meet with each other while she was dating James, but James never found out. See, back then, Voldemort wanted Professor Snape to prevent the prophecy from ever coming true. His main goal was to kill Lily, but instead he fell for her," he said. Her father mumbled something in the corner.

"Lily never told James about what happened, she hardly wanted to believe it herself, she used concealment charms until you were born, then you were sent to live with you're uncle," Serena nodded.

Dumbledore continued.

"If Lily had told James what had happened, then Harry would not be with us today, this is what I believe," he said. Serena looked at her half-brother, staring at his eyes, her eyes.

"However, in spite of these events, I believe Professor Snape would like to keep it a secret, for now," he said.

"But, why? Are you ashamed of me?" Serena asked.

"Don't even think like that, it's not about you. You have any idea what this news could do to me? If people knew what I did? What could have happened?"

"He's right, Serena, its best if you keep this secret too, Harry as well as Ron and Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"What about this?" she held up the stone that hung from her neck.

"I can explain that, Serena. When you were born, Lily and I place a powerful protection charm on that amulet. It used to be mine," her father said. She looked down at the two S's and understood. That was why she always felt so safe with it.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get some sleep," Dumbledore said hurrying them out of his office.

With their meeting ended Harry and Serena headed back to the Hospital Wing. Ron was asleep and Hermione was sitting up in her bed, reading a book.

"Where'd you get that?" Serena asked.

"Madame Pomfrey let me borrow it," it was book on medical potions.

"You're not even taking Potion's," Harry laughed.

"Who says I still can't learn a few things?" she said. Serena laughed and went over to the bed she had been staying in. Harry was telling Hermione about their conversation with Dumbledore when she lay her head on her pillow, falling asleep rather quickly.

A few months passed by quickly and soon they were entering their final days at Hogwarts. Hermione had made top marks on all her exams, and the others had done pretty well for themselves. It was the night before their trip back to King's Cross Station and they were busy playing chess beside the fireplace.

"Are you going to be staying with you're uncle, Serena?" Harry asked looked over at Fred and George who were goofing off now that they had finally finished school.

"Yes, it'll be nice actually. He won't really be there very often since he'll busy with the order and all. He's letting me stay by myself for a week," she said moving her rook forward.

"Then what?" Ron asked.

"Then I'm going to stay at the headquarters for the Order," she said.

"Dumbledore says I only have to stay at the Dursley's for two weeks, then I can meet you there," Harry said.

"I'll be there with mum a lot, but I won't actually start staying there until later in the summer," Ron said.

"My parent's are taking me on a vacation trip, so I won't get there until the last minute," Hermione sighed.

"Cheer up, we won't have a single ounce of fun without you," Ron smiled.

"It's all right," she laughed, looking down at the chess board. Hermione was loosing to Serena, and rather badly. She reached over and cornered a knight with her queen. Serena in turn got rid of her queen with her last pawn. Eventually Serena won and they stopped playing.

"It's getting late," Harry said stretching.

"Yeah, better get to bed," Serena stood up and went up the staircase saying goodnight to her friends.

Lying down in her bed she had the most wonderful dream. Her mother and father were standing in the pond she had seen before and were holding a baby girl.

"I wish we could keep her with us," Lily said. Her father was leaning over her shoulder looking down at her.

"I know, but it's too dangerous, if Voldemort find's out…"

"Shhh, you'll wake her," she said rocking her.

"What should we name her?" he said quieter this time.

"Let's see, she's very calm and serene. How about, Serenity?" she suggested.

"How about just Serena," he said.

"Sounds great to me,"

Serena stepped out and watched as they talked the child in her arms. The child she knew was herself. She smiled as they began to talk more and more. She never knew them like this, and she wanted to cherish it forever.

The Hogwart's express loaded up rather quickly the next morning, and Serena and the other's shared a compartment with Fred, George and Ginny. Fred and George were bragging about graduation.

"It was amazing. Now we can finally start out joke shop," Fred said.

"I'm surprised you have the money for it," Ginny said.

"We have our ways," George said smiling rather widely.

"Anyone for a game of exploding snape? I mean snap? Fred said. Serena laughed.

"Sure," she said as George shuffled the cards. They played for a little while longer, then Harry came over to sit next to her.

"Serena, would like to see a picture of her?" he asked pulling out a photo album.

"Sure," she knew of course he was talking about their mother, but he couldn't say so out loud. He opened it up to reveal a moving photo of her mother and Harry's father at their wedding. She was smiling brightly and waving up at her. She smiled and he turned the page. It was a picture of her by herself spinning in circles in a large field of flowers.

"Would you like a picture?" he asked.

"You keep it, besides, I can always see her when I close my eyes and dream," she said quietly.

Harry smiled and watched as an explosion caused Ginny to jump. Everyone laughed, and Serena turned her head to look outside. She sighed deeply, knowing finally who she was.

For a long time she never knew why she was the way she was, why things were so awkward, why she wasn't sure of who she was or where she belonged. She sighed deeply, looking at her friends.

Now she knew exactly where she belonged.


End file.
